


My Heart is in Your Big Bad Hands

by iterations



Category: Fables: The Wolf Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, May Contain Harm to Children, May contain smut, Multiple Endings, Mystery, it's up to you, solo adventure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2020-12-21 06:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 26,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21070628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iterations/pseuds/iterations
Summary: Sheriff Bigby gets involved in a kidnapping mystery. Children are disappearing and the mothers are wrecked. Will Bigby find and rescue them in time or will something gruesome happen? Will Bigby tap some milf ass or will he end up alone and miserable? You decide because this is a interactive story.This story contains multiple story lines and endings. A playthrough is about 10 000 – 13 000 words. I posted a flowchart in the last chapter.





	1. The Best Cure For a Hangover

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the setting of this fic. I make no profit from this.

Another beautiful fucking day at the business office. Bigby couldn't wait, oh yes he could. Fuck, he was feeling like he had been hit by a train. Yesterday evening was spent at the Pudding & Pie where he hoped he would get a chance to talk to Nerissa, but after she took over the strip joint she just didn't have time to chat with him anymore. Now that Bigby had caught her friends murderers, he wasn't worth much. _Story of my life_, Bigby though while he dragged his ass out of his narrow bed in his tiny apartment. _Nobody wants to be friend with the Big Bad Wolf. Even if he saved their lives.___

_ __ _

_ __ _

So instead of getting to talk to her and know her for real, he had binged eight pitchers of beer and watched the show. The theme of the evening was “Harlots in Limbo”, and boy did he feel like he was in limbo today. After enjoying a cigarette in the kitchen, a quick shower and a huge glass off water, he almost felt like he could take the elevator up to the business office. Maybe Snow had some aspirin. There would definitely be coffee there which probably was the only thing that kept him checking in there every morning.

...............................................

The corridor outside the office was already littered with fables that were waiting in queue to get to the business office. All wanted to see Snow White he gathered. Days like this he thanked his lucky star that he didn't have her job.

When he got inside he saw that Snow had closed the door to her office and pulled down the curtains. _Guess I'm not the only one catching some shut eye during work hours._ He chuckled for himself.

There was coffee still left in the maker. It was hot and bitter. His watch said it was 10:48 AM so it could have been brewing for a couple of hours. But beggars can't be choosers so he drank up.

Snow's office was still closed and considering the queue with disgruntled fables outside, he figured it was best to wake her up, if she indeed was sleeping. Polite as he was he decided to knock first. Bigby was still bothered by the headache and didn't need her berating him this early in the day.

After a few seconds Snow opened the door and Bigby soon learned that she was not sleeping because there was a blond woman in there with her. She was sitting in the visitor's chair opposite of Snow's desk, sobbing quietly and sniffling. When she turned her head towards the door he recognized her.

“Cindy?” Bigby was surprised to see Cinderella back in fable town.

“Bigby” She sniveled, and turned her head away from him again.

Snow pushed Bigby out of her office and closed the door behind them.

“What was that about?” Bigby raised an eyebrow and looked at Snow.

“She moved back to fable town a few weeks ago with her son.” Snow whispered. “But now he has disappeared. The kid never came home from school yesterday. She was out looking for him all night.” Snow had a grieved expression on her face and the lines between her brows deepened.

“I didn't even know she had a kid.” Bigby said surprised.

“Apparently she has. He has been living in a foster family while she was out under cover, but now she has retired and opened a shoe shop in Bullfinch St.”

“That's fucking befitting. Are you sure she even has a kid? She might be imagining things -Hallucinating.”

“Bigby!” Snow's demeanor flared up a bit. 

“Clam down. I'll go look for the kid. Do you mind if I talk to her for a bit? Take a statement?”

“I was hoping you'd say that. She has been here for an hour. I really need to start picking off the line out there” She looked out at the front doors towards the line of exasperated fables. “Why did you turn off your phone?” Snow was getting angry again.

“Forgot to charge it” Bigby shrugged.

“Jees, I need to up your pay so you can buy a decent phone.” 

“Oh yeah?” Bigby winked at her.

Snow ignored Bigby and started to walk past him.

“Hey, wait! You got any aspirin?”

“In my desk drawer.” Snow sighed and went to the front doors.

Bigby entered the office where Cinderella was again and started to pull out the desk drawers. After a bit of rummaging he found what he was looking for. “Just a sec.” He told Cinderella and went to get a glass of water. After the aspirin he felt somewhat more like a person, probably the placebo effect but anyway. He went back to Snow's office and took a seat on top of the desk, making a point not to sit in Snow's chair.

“Hey, Cindy. I'm sorry about your kid. We're gonna find him ok. I'll turn this fucking place upside down if I have to.”'

Cindy let out another trembling sob and then she smiled bravely at him. “Thank you Bigby.”

“Now I just need to ask you a few questions. Is that all right?”

Cindy nodded and took a deep breath to settle down a bit.

“What is his name and how old is he? What does he look like?” Bigby took notes while Cindy described him.

“His name is Chad. He's 9 and he has dark hair. He's a bit short. Only 4'3. He's skinny and he wore blue jeans and a black sweater.”

Bigby scribbled down the description. “Do you have a recent photo of him?”

“Yes, here.” Cindy scrolled on her phone and showed him a picture of Chad. He was sitting in front of a birthday cake with a big smile on his face.

“Cute kid.” Bigby said. ”We'll find him. Try not to worry.”

Cindy smiled . “Should I send it to you?”

“Yeah, go ahead.” Bigby told her but then he remembered. “Fuck! No. My phone's dead. You can send it to Snow.” He handed her one of Snow's business cards.

“Thank you”. Cindy clutched the card in her hand.

“I need to talk to the dad.” Bigby said.

“That's gonna be hard, 'cause he's in Europe right now.” Cindy frowned. “Anyway, he never cared about Chad. I can count on the fingers of my hand how many times he's visited him.”

“Sounds charming.” Bigby stood up from the desk and inched closer to Cindy.

“He is.” She said dryly. “Charming I mean. Prince Charming.”

Bigby's eyes widened “Snow's ex?”

“My ex too. Deplorable.“ Cindy sighed and studied the card in her hands.

“Your gut feeling tells you he's not involved? 'Cause it's usually the spouse. Ex spouse.” He added.

“I'd be surprised. But if you want to call him here's his number.” Cindy showed him her phone again. Bigby wrote it down in case he needed it later and continued to question Cindy about Chad's habits and frends. After about half an hour he assured her one last time that Chad would turn up just fine and she was calm enough to return home. 

...............................................

Bigby went to Chad's school and cased the surroundings. There was a buss stop and a drop off zone where Chad supposedly was waiting for the bus after school ended. Nothing there peeked Bigby's interest so he decided to pay a visit to the shops on the other side of the road but none of the proprietors had seen Chad or anything out of the ordinary.

He went to a diner on Butcher Blvd. and had some pancakes. Brunch, or lunch or whatever. His watch showed 1:35 PM.

The fourth grade students would end school at 3:30 PM, so he could go there and wait for them to get out of school and question some of the kids in Chad's class, or he could head back to the business office and see if Snow and Bufkin could help him out in the investigation.

Decisions, decisions.

So. What do you think Bigby should do? 

  


**Should he wait at school and question Chad's friends: Goto [Chapter 2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21070628/chapters/51121381)**

**Should he head back to the business office and get Snow's counsel: Goto [Chapter 3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21070628/chapters/51121411)**


	2. Christmas is Months Away

Bigby went back to the elementary school and waited outside Chad's classroom. At exactly 3:30 PM the bell rang and the door to the classroom opened. The pack of kids that were about to bust through the door stopped in their tracks when they saw the sheriff blocking their way. 

“Hey everyone, I'm sheriff Bigby. I need to ask you a few questions.” 

The children fidgeted and seemed afraid. Many chose to look down at their shoes rather than at the intimidating sheriff. 

“Did anyone see Chad after school yesterday?” _The silence was deafening._

“None of you take the school bus home? Like Chad?” Bigby started to feel annoyed.

Everyone kept silent. Some of the children shook their heads. 

“It's really important you tell me if you saw anything. Chad is missing. You won't get in trouble if you tell me, I promise.” 

He tried a disarming smile but it came out more of a predatory grin. No one said anything. After a while Bigby had to step aside and let them out. He went out to the parking lot again. A few of the kids he just let go climbed onto the school bus. The rest walked or biked home. 

Bigby looked around again. This time there was an ice cream truck parked on the street with a line of kids in front of the service window. Bigby walked over to the truck and cut the line. The salesman in the truck was no other than the fucking gingerbread man. 

“You always solicit here in the afternoon, Gingy?” 

“Yes sir, every school day.” Gingy smiled sheepishly at him. 

“The kids aren't interested in gingerbread in the middle of summer are they?” 

“No... That's why I sell ice cream!” He grinned. 

“Hey douche, you gonna order or what?” A fat, red haired kid whined, making Bigby turn around. Bigby showed him his teeth and let out a low growl. The fat kid scrambled to the back of the line and Bigby turned to the brown man again.

“Have you seen a kid named Chad?” (Bigby describes him.) 

“Maybe, I see a lot of kids that look like that. Do you have a picture?”

”No sorry.” _Fuck, why didn't I charge my phone last night?_

“Sorry I couldn't help you.” Gingy shrugged and Bigby stepped away from the line. He took a cab back to the business office.

...............................................

Back at the business office Snow was taking a break by the coffee maker. She looked exhausted and was staring intently at the drizzling beverage in the machine. 

“It's good to get to know the citizens huh?” Bigby teased her.

“Don't start.” Snow winced. “The witches on the 13th floor have doubled their fees for glamours. People are pissed off.”

“Can't really blame 'em. Smells like a cartel to me. But there's nothing you can do about it.”

“But apparently that's what everyone thinks. Hence the lines out there.” Snow glanced at the line of fables that was still snaking its way behind the entrance.

“Sucks to be you.” Bigby smiled viciously and put a cigarette in his mouth.

Snow groaned. “Oh by the way. Bufkin wanted to see you right away.”

“Is that so. I better get going then. Good luck with... that.” Bigby looked at the line and lit his cigarette. 

Snow poured herself a cup of coffee with trembling hands and gulfed down the hot beverage, swearing when she burned her mouth. 

Bufkin was sitting in front of the computer when Bigby found him. 

“Watching porn again, eh?” Bigby crept closer and tried to see what web page he just minimized.

“Certainly not!” Bufkin's face reddened. 

“You wanted to see me?”

“Ah yes. I've been working on digitalizing our library, but Snow wanted me to do a bit of research on your missing child case. Wait a minute.” Bufkin flew off to his desk.

“Any news on the magic mirror by the way? I could sure use it. Not that I'm a bad detective without it.” Bigby added thoughtfully. 

Bufkin looked up from his desk. ”Snow talked Crane into shipping it back to us. It should be here in a couple of days.”

“Crane is an asshole. How could you let him take the mirror with him when he quit?” 

“Do I look as if I could put up a fight against a human?” Bufkin was annoyed. 

“You could've called me, or Bluebeard, goddammit.” 

“Call you... right...” Bufkin raised an eyebrow at him. He was done at his desk and flew back to Bigby with a note. 

“I found these addresses in NYPD's case registry system. Both kids have disappeared near or in Fabletown the past week. I thought you would be interested in investigating if they were related to your case.”

“Thanks.” Bigby took the note with the addresses.

...............................................

The 'Anderson' address turned out to be a dead end. Alice had turned up herself after spending the night at a new friend's house. She and her mom had had a fight and she had lied to the parents that she had received permission to stay over.

The next case was the 'Harvey' kid. He lived just a couple of blocks outside Fabletown. Bigby entered the apartment building and walked up a stair. He rang on the door. After the second ring a tired looking figure greeted him. 

“Good evening ma'am. The name's Bigby. I'm a P.I.”  
She blinked surprised but motioned for him to enter. When he was inside the apartment she reached out her hand to him. 

“Jenna Harvey.”

He took her hand and gave it a strong squeeze.

“Bigby what?” She sounded confused.

“Eehum... Bigby Wolf.”

“That's a weird name.” She looked at him suspiciously from under her long, dark bangs.

Bigby ignored her remark and walked further inside. The next room was an open plan kitchen/living room. She asked him to sit down. He sat down on the couch. It was too soft and nearly swallowed him whole.

“Would you like something to drink?”

“No, it's fine. I just had a quick couple of questions regarding the disappearance of your son.”

“I already told the police everything I know.” She looked tired again but stayed standing in front of him.

“Humor me.” 

_And she did._ Her son Evan had been at kendo practice on Hamilton St. (in Fabletown) as he always did on Wednesdays but this time he never came home. Jenna had gone there looking for him. Bigby thanked her and gave her his card in case she would remember anything else.

It was late and the sheriff went home to sleep and charge his phone.

...............................................

The next day Snow called him in. There had been another kidnapping. This time the daughter of Marian and Robin had gone missing. Elizabeth (Ezzy) had played with a friend on a playground near the elementary school where Chad had gone missing. The friend had gone home early and left Ezzy alone. When she didn't come home, Marian and Robin had searched the playground. They had found her jacket on a bench. Near the jacket they had found a womens' earring and some dried seaweed. They didn't know if it was related to the disappearance but Snow had saved the evidence at the business office in case it would turn out to be important.

Bigby made a trip to Cindy's shoe shop to do some more inquiries and then he staked out the crime scenes. At the playground he found some interesting foot steps. They were definitely not human. He took a photo of them. It was beginning to darken outside so he decided to get an early night's rest.

Bigby was wolfing down Chinese food in his tiny apartment when there was a knock on the door. He looked through the peep hole and recognized the visitor. _Fuck_, he thought but still opened the door. Snow would kill him if she saw the mundy in their apartment building. 

Jenna entered his apartment.

“How'd ya find me?” Bigby was perplexed and also a little frightened. _When was the last time he had felt fear?_

“I've seen you sometimes at Rose's getting coffee when I pick up Evan from practice.” She smiled shyly and hoped he wouldn't think she was stalking him. “She told me where you live.”

_Fucking Rose! He would have to find another place to get coffee when he was out._

“So, why did you come here instead of just calling?”

“Sorry about that. I just wanted to tell you in person that the police have found a lead on the case.”

“You can sit on the chair if you like.” Bigby arched his head toward the worn recliner. Luckily Colin had been sent off to the farm a week earlier, or else he would have had trouble explaining the sulking pig in his living room.

Jenna sat down and started to tell him what she had discovered.

“You see, when I went to Evan's kendo dojo all I could find was his cap out on the street. The police took it and the forensics called me today and said that they had found dried seaweed on it. That's the only clue we found so far.”

This caught Bigby's interest. “Does it tell you anything? The seaweed?”

“No.” Jenna shook her head and sighed.

“Thank you for telling me.” Bigby stood silently and waited for her to leave. She wasn't budging from the chair though. 

“Anything else?” He started to feel skittish and dug in his pockets for his cigarettes. 

“Thank you for helping me. Sincerely, thank you.” Her big, now moist, eyes watched him with gratitude. “You have no idea what it feels like not to know where your child is. If he's even alive and healthy...” Tears had begun to fall down her cheeks. 

Bigby did not know how to respond. He opted for silence and lit one of his cigarettes. 

Instead of leaving she sank deeper into the recliner, utterly fatigued. The sheriff offered her a smoke but she declined it and stared at his wall for a long time. Bigby still had no clue what to say to reassure her. Lying and telling her everything would be fine was not his style. Kicking her out of his apartment somehow felt wrong as well. He needed to take a piss and left her alone in his living room. 

When he had relieved himself he looked at his face in the bathroom mirror. The stubble on his cheeks covered some of his wrinkles but around the eyes the lines and welts were past the crow's feet stage and disclosed the fact that he was not a young pup anymore. The dark, puffy rings under his eyes were a tell tale sign that he did not get enough sleep but at least he had not yet developed that purple, bloated liquor nose that would complete the caricature of the old, depressed detective. Shit, looking at himself made him feel glum. Hopefully the mundy would go home soon and he would be able to enjoy a glass of whiskey. 

Unfortunately for him, Jenna was still in his recliner when he exited the bathroom. Her eyes were closed and she did not move. He took a few steps closer and bent his head so that it was close to her face. He smelled something on her breath. Was it vodka? She was sound asleep. He contemplated on waking her but concluded that if he did, he would have to talk to her. Better just let her rest there and she would go home when she woke up. 

He went to his kitchen and poured the last of the whiskey he had into a glass and went back to his living room. Jenna looked very peaceful in the recliner. He had slept there himself on numerous occasions. Colin had as well. When he first moved to the tiny apartment he didn't even own a bed, but being roommates with a pig that always hogged the recliner had convinced him to buy a real bed to himself. It was narrow but enough for him. When the whiskey was finished he laid himself on top of the sheets, fully clothed and drowsed off as well.

The next morning he was awakened by the toilet flushing. He immediately swung around with his feet at the side of the bed and watched the bathroom door as Jenna appeared. 

“I'm sorry!” she groaned. Tapping on her blushing cheeks to try and cover them. “I didn't fall asleep on purpose. I was just exhausted. Haven't slept in days.”

Bigby grunted and nodded. “It doesn't matter. I don't mind.”

“I should be leaving... Wait. Do you need any help in the investigation? I hate to sit idly and do nothing.”

“NO.” Bigby bit off just a little more forcefully than he had meant to. Jenna jumped at the harshness of his voice.

“Ok, ok. I get it.” She pursed her lips and inhaled to steady herself. “Call me if you think it can help in the investigation. My offer still stands.” She gathered her purse and was out of his apartment in no time.

Bigby let out the breath he was holding. She finally went home. He didn't know how anxious he had been until she had left. Having a mundy around hampering the investigation would have shattered his nerves. Hopefully no one saw her leaving his apartment. He shrugged when he thought what Beauty would say if she misinterpreted it. After all, when it came down to women, misinterpreting him was as natural as breathing to them.

...............................................

It was time to follow up on the leads he had. Bigby asked Bufkin to do an analysis of the footsteps he had found on the playground while he would look in the book of fables to search for fables matching the seaweed and earring clues.

When Bigby thought of creatures connected with the sea he immediately thought of Toad. It would not make sense of him to kidnap children but he had been furious about being sent to the farm. Perhaps it could be some kind of retaliation? It was unlikely and Bigby started to browse through the book of fables. He decided to focus on the villains. The earring probably meant it was a female who dropped it. But it could also be circumstantial. He wouldn't rule out a male as the kidnapper.

His eyes caught a page with an oceanic theme. He found himself brushing the contours of the mermaid in the image. _Nerissa_... What was her story again? She fell in love with a prince and sacrificed her voice to a witch to gain legs? A sea witch. He thumped his fingers on the table while the gears in his head started to spin. He wished he had the magic mirror. _Damn Crane! Lives were at stake!_

Bufkin interrupted his thoughts by flying and settling down in front of him.

“I managed to correlate the foot print to a species. Its definitely reptilian or amphibian. The toes were webbed.”

“Great work, Bufkin.” Bigby was impressed. Bufkin really came through this time. 

“I guess I'll have to live off your gratitude alone.” Bufkin grumbled.

“'You don't even pay rent, Bufkin.” Bigby knew where this was going. He wasn't about to get sassed by a monkey-gargoyle. 

“Ok, so what if I don't. I still have to eat and drink.” Bufkin folded his arms around his chest and pouted.

“I'm not buying you wine, Bufkin.” Bigby rose and turned toward the door.

“Don't rely on me to do your work then!” Bufkin shouted at his back and buzzed away irritably to his computer. 

_Ok, sea creatures it is_. He had two suspects to investigate, but which one would he interrogate first?

Time for a decision.

**If Bigby should investigate Toad: Goto [Chapter 4](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21070628/chapters/51121483).**

**If Bigby should investigate the Sea witch: Goto [Chapter 5](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21070628/chapters/51121495).**


	3. Christmas is Coming Early?

Bigby took a cab back to the business office. When he exited the elevator, Flycatcher almost ran him over. Flycatcher dropped the pile of fliers he was carrying and exclaimed; 

“Oh man!” 

Flycatcher stared at the mess around him. Bigby helped him gather the papers. They were missing person posters with Chad's face.

”I'm supposed to put these up all over Fabletown.” 

“I'll take a couple of these if you don't mind.” Bigby said . Folded a few into his pocket and handed the rest to Flycatcher. 

“Oh, go ahead. And thanks for the job again by the way.” He carefully entered the elevator with his pile and swayed a little out of balance before the doors closed between them. 

Snow was busy in her office and Bufkin was nowhere around so Bigby decided to go back to Chad's school. 

...............................................

It was 3:50 PM and all the kids in Chad's class had already left. He looked around the parking lot.

This time there was an ice cream truck parked on the street with a line of kids in front of the service window. Bigby walked over to the truck and cut the line. The salesman in the truck was no other than the fucking gingerbread man. 

“You always solicit here in the afternoon, Gingy?” 

“Yes sir, every school day.” Gingy smiled sheepishly at him. 

“The kids aren't interested in gingerbread in the middle of summer are they?” 

“No... That's why I sell ice cream!” He grinned. 

“Hey douche, you gonna order or what?” A fat, red haired kid whined, making Bigby turn around. Bigby showed him his teeth and let out a low growl. The fat kid scrambled to the back of the line and Bigby turned to the brown man again.

“Have you seen a kid named Chad?” (Bigby describes him.) 

“Maybe, I see a lot of kids that look like that. Do you have a picture?”

Bigby showed him the missing person poster. 

“Aah yes I have! He's one of my regulars. Couldn't tell it on him, right? But he's got a big sweet tooth.” Gingy grinned even wider. 

“Did you see him yesterday?” 

“As a matter of fact I did. He bought a pop-sickle and went home with his dad.” 

“Prince Charming?” Bigby was surprised but at the same time not really. He had a hunch it was the father. 

“I dunno. I just assume it was his dad.” 

“Did you see what car he was driving?” 

“Sure. It was one of 'em old beetles. A red one. You don't see many of those anymore.”

“Thanks for your help, Gingy.” Bigby stepped out from the line and took a cab back to the business office.

...............................................

Back at the business office Snow was taking a break by the coffee maker. She looked exhausted and was staring intently at the drizzling beverage in the machine. 

“It's good to get to know the citizens huh?” Bigby teased her.

“Don't start.” Snow winced. “The witches on the 13th floor have doubled their fees for glamours. People are pissed off.”

“Can't really blame 'em. Smells like a cartel to me. But there's nothing you can do about it.”

“But apparently that's what everyone thinks. Hence the lines out there.” Snow glanced at the line of fables that was still snaking its way behind the entrance.

“Sucks to be you.” Bigby smiled viciously and put a cigarette in his mouth.

Snow groaned. “Oh by the way. Bufkin wanted to see you right away.”

“Is that so. I better get going then. Good luck with... that.” Bigby looked at the line and lit his cigarette. 

Snow poured herself a cup of coffee with trembling hands and gulfed down the hot beverage, swearing when she burned her mouth. 

Bufkin was sitting in front of the computer when Bigby found him. 

“Watching porn again, eh?” Bigby crept closer and tried to see what web page he just minimized.

“Certainly not!” Bufkin's face reddened. 

“You wanted to see me?”

“Ah yes. I've been working on digitalizing our library, but Snow wanted me to do a bit of research on your missing child case. Wait a minute.” Bufkin flew off to his desk.

“Any news on the magic mirror by the way? I could sure use it. Not that I'm a bad detective without it.” Bigby added thoughtfully. 

Bufkin looked up from his desk. ”Snow talked Crane into shipping it back to us. It should be here in a couple of days.”

“Crane is an asshole. How could you let him take the mirror with him when he quit?” 

“Do I look as if I could put up a fight against a human?” Bufkin was annoyed. 

“You could've called me, or Bluebeard, goddammit.” 

“Call you... right...” Bufkin raised an eyebrow at him. He was done at his desk and flew back to Bigby with a note. 

“I found these addresses in NYPD's case registry system. Both kids have disappeared near or in Fabletown the past week. I thought you would be interested in investigating if they were related to your case.”

“Thanks.” Bigby took the note with the addresses.

...............................................

The 'Anderson' address turned out to be a dead end. Alice had turned up herself after spending the night at a new friend's house. She and her mom had had a fight and she had lied to the parents that she had received permission to stay over.

The next case was the 'Harvey' kid. He lived just a couple of blocks outside Fabletown. Bigby entered the apartment building and walked up a stair. He rang on the door. After the second ring a tired looking figure greeted him. 

“Good evening ma'am. The name's Bigby. I'm a P.I.”  
She blinked surprised but motioned for him to enter. When he was inside the apartment she reached out her hand to him. 

“Jenna Harvey.”

He took her hand and gave it a strong squeeze.

“Bigby what?” She sounded confused.

“Eehum... Bigby Wolf.”

“That's a weird name.” She looked at him suspiciously from under her long, dark bangs.

Bigby ignored her remark and walked further inside. The next room was an open plan kitchen/living room. She asked him to sit down. He sat down on the couch. It was too soft and nearly swallowed him whole.

“Would you like something to drink?”

“No, it's fine. I just had a quick couple of questions regarding the disappearance of your son.”

“I already told the police everything I know.” She looked tired again but stayed standing in front of him.

“Humor me.” 

_And she did._ Her son Evan had been at kendo practice on Hamilton St. (in Fabletown) as he always did on Wednesdays but this time he never came home. Jenna had gone there looking for him. Bigby thanked her and gave her his card in case she would remember anything else.

It was late and the sheriff went home to sleep and charge his phone.

...............................................

The next day Snow called him in. There had been another kidnapping. This time the daughter of Marian and Robin had gone missing. Elizabeth (Ezzy) had played with a friend on a playground near the elementary school where Chad had gone missing. The friend had gone home early and left Ezzy alone. When she didn't come home, Marian and Robin had searched the playground. They had found her jacket on a bench. Near the jacket they had found a womens' earring and some dried seaweed. They didn't know if it was related to the disappearance but Snow had saved the evidence at the business office in case it would turn out to be important.

Bigby made a trip to Cindy's shoe shop to do some more inquiries and then he staked out the crime scenes. At the playground he found some interesting foot steps. They were definitely not human. He took a photo of them. It was beginning to darken outside so he decided to get an early night's rest.

Bigby was wolfing down Chinese food in his tiny apartment when there was a knock on the door. He looked through the peep hole and recognized the visitor. _Fuck_, he thought but still opened the door. Snow would kill him if she saw the mundy in their apartment building. 

Jenna entered his apartment.

“How'd ya find me?” Bigby was perplexed and also a little frightened. _When was the last time he had felt fear?_

“I've seen you sometimes at Rose's getting coffee when I pick up Evan from practice.” She smiled shyly and hoped he wouldn't think she was stalking him. “She told me where you live.”

_Fucking Rose! He would have to find another place to get coffee when he was out._

“So, why did you come here instead of just calling?”

“Sorry about that. I just wanted to tell you in person that the police have found a lead on the case.”

“You can sit on the chair if you like.” Bigby arched his head toward the worn recliner. Luckily Colin had been sent off to the farm a week earlier, or else he would have had trouble explaining the sulking pig in his living room.

Jenna sat down and started to tell him what she had discovered.

“You see, when I went to Evan's kendo dojo all I could find was his cap out on the street. The police took it and the forensics called me today and said that they had found dried seaweed on it. That's the only clue we found so far.”

This caught Bigby's interest. “Does it tell you anything? The seaweed?”

“No.” Jenna shook her head and sighed.

“Thank you for telling me.” Bigby stood silently and waited for her to leave. She wasn't budging from the chair though. 

“Anything else?” He started to feel skittish and dug in his pockets for his cigarettes. 

“Thank you for helping me. Sincerely, thank you.” Her big, now moist, eyes watched him with gratitude. “You have no idea what it feels like not to know where your child is. If he's even alive and healthy...” Tears had begun to fall down her cheeks. 

Bigby did not know how to respond. He opted for silence and lit one of his cigarettes. 

Instead of leaving she sank deeper into the recliner, utterly fatigued. The sheriff offered her a smoke but she declined it and stared at his wall for a long time. Bigby still had no clue what to say to reassure her. Lying and telling her everything would be fine was not his style. Kicking her out of his apartment somehow felt wrong as well. He needed to take a piss and left her alone in his living room. 

When he had relieved himself he looked at his face in the bathroom mirror. The stubble on his cheeks covered some of his wrinkles but around the eyes the lines and welts were past the crow's feet stage and disclosed the fact that he was not a young pup anymore. The dark, puffy rings under his eyes were a tell tale sign that he did not get enough sleep but at least he had not yet developed that purple, bloated liquor nose that would complete the caricature of the old, depressed detective. Shit, looking at himself made him feel glum. Hopefully the mundy would go home soon and he would be able to enjoy a glass of whiskey. 

Unfortunately for him, Jenna was still in his recliner when he exited the bathroom. Her eyes were closed and she did not move. He took a few steps closer and bent his head so that it was close to her face. He smelled something on her breath. Was it vodka? She was sound asleep. He contemplated on waking her but concluded that if he did, he would have to talk to her. Better just let her rest there and she would go home when she woke up. 

He went to his kitchen and poured the last of the whiskey he had into a glass and went back to his living room. Jenna looked very peaceful in the recliner. He had slept there himself on numerous occasions. Colin had as well. When he first moved to the tiny apartment he didn't even own a bed, but being roommates with a pig that always hogged the recliner had convinced him to buy a real bed to himself. It was narrow but enough for him. When the whiskey was finished he laid himself on top of the sheets, fully clothed and drowsed off as well.

The next morning he was awakened by the toilet flushing. He immediately swung around with his feet at the side of the bed and watched the bathroom door as Jenna appeared. 

“I'm sorry!” she groaned. Tapping on her blushing cheeks to try and cover them. “I didn't fall asleep on purpose. I was just exhausted. Haven't slept in days.”

Bigby grunted and nodded. “It doesn't matter. I don't mind.”

“I should be leaving... Wait. Do you need any help in the investigation? I hate to sit idly and do nothing.”

“NO.” Bigby bit off just a little more forcefully than he had meant to. Jenna jumped at the harshness of his voice.

“Ok, ok. I get it.” She pursed her lips and inhaled to steady herself. “Call me if you think it can help in the investigation. My offer still stands.” She gathered her purse and was out of his apartment in no time.

Bigby let out the breath he was holding. She finally went home. He didn't know how anxious he had been until she had left. Having a mundy around hampering the investigation would have shattered his nerves. Hopefully no one saw her leaving his apartment. He shrugged when he thought what Beauty would say if she misinterpreted it. After all, when it came down to women, misinterpreting him was as natural as breathing to them.

...............................................

It was time to follow up on the leads he had. Bigby asked Bufkin to do a search at the DMV and find all red beetles that were registered on people living in the city. Stolen ones a well. 

He also printed the picture of the foot steps he had found and gave it to Bufkin for analysis.

While Bufkin worked on the foot print and DMV records, Bigby would look in the book of fables to search for fables matching the seaweed and earring clues.

When Bigby thought of creatures connected with the sea he immediately thought of Toad. It would not make sense of him to kidnap children but he had been furious about being sent to the farm. Perhaps it could be some kind of retaliation? It was unlikely and Bigby started to browse through the book of fables. He decided to focus on the villains. The earring probably meant it was a female who dropped it. But it could also be circumstantial. He wouldn't rule out a male as the kidnapper.

His eyes caught a page with an oceanic theme. He found himself brushing the contours of the mermaid in the image. _Nerissa_... What was her story again? She fell in love with a prince and sacrificed her voice to a witch to gain legs? A sea witch. He thumped his fingers on the table while the gears in his head started to spin. He wished he had the magic mirror. _Damn Crane! Lives were at stake!_

Bufkin interrupted his thoughts by flying and settling down in front of him.

“Here's the list from the DMV you wanted.”

“Thanks.” Bigby grabbed the paper.

“And I also managed to correlate the foot print to a species. Its definitely reptilian or amphibian. The toes were webbed.”

“Great work, Bufkin.” Bigby was impressed. Bufkin really came through this time. 

“I guess I'll have to live off your gratitude alone.” Bufkin grumbled.

“'You don't even pay rent, Bufkin.” Bigby knew where this was going. He wasn't about to get sassed by a monkey-gargoyle. 

“Ok, so what if I don't. I still have to eat and drink.” Bufkin folded his arms around his chest and pouted.

“I'm not buying you wine, Bufkin.” Bigby rose and turned toward the door.

“Don't rely on me to do your work then!” Bufkin shouted at his back and buzzed away irritably to his computer. 

Bigby looked at the list when he was out of Bufkin-range. There were more red beetles in NYC than he had anticipated but only one was owned by a fable according to Bufkin's cross references. It was registered to a company based in Fabletown; _Northhaven Minerals Ltd._

Time for a decision. 

  


**If Bigby should investigate the sea witch: Goto [Chapter 5](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21070628/chapters/51121495).**

**If Bigby should investigate the mineral company: Goto [Chapter 6](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21070628/chapters/51121507).**


	4. Just to Mess With an Old Friend

Bigby took a cab to the farm. Helmer greeted him and told him Toad and TJ were out working the fields. It wasn't hard to find them. He just had to listen for profuse nagging and profanities. 

“Hello old friend.” Bigby's voice caused Toad to flinch and drop his shovel.

“Hello old wanker.” Toad turned around and gave him a grim look.

“Guess I deserved that. But there are kids around, Toad.” Bigby frowned.

“TJ, go dig in the other side of the field will ya.” Toad looked down at his son.

“Yes sir” TJ yipped and scrambled away.

“So are you here to gloat?” Toad picked up the shovel and pushed it in the ground.

“I'm here to find out if you know anything about some disappeared children.”

“Do I look like a nanny? I have my fuckin' hands full with TJ as it is.” Toad scowled.

“Then you don't mind if I take a look inside your house?”

“Be my fuckin' guest!” Toad spread his arms and huffed at the sheriff.

“I need a key.” Bigby was loosing patience with the amphibian.

“The key's under the stone hedgehog. Cabin 45.” Toad started to dig out a weed and ignored Bigby.

_Go fuck yourself, Toad._ Bigby muttered under his breath.

“What'd you say?” Toad took a break from what he was doing and looked suspiciously at Bigby.

“I said, it was fine to see you, Toad” Bigby growled.

“Is what I thought I heard.” Toad focused on the weed in the dirt again.

Bigby was in a foul mood and his rummaging around in Toad and TJ's cabin didn't help. There was nothing dubious inside it. He had to go back to Fabletown empty handed.

  


**Goto [Chapter 5](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21070628/chapters/51121495) to interrogate the sea witch.**


	5. That Gnawing Prejudice

The sea witch lived in an apartment on Gooseberry St. in Fabletown. 

Bigby went straight to her apartment and knocked on the door. A white haired lady answered. She appeared to be in glamour. No webbed feet here, he noticed.

“I'm sheriff Bigby.”

“I know who you are.” Ursula frowned.

“May I come inside? I'm investigating a crime.”

“Do I have a choice?” She looked irritated but opened the door to him despite her reluctance.

Bigby looked around the apartment. It was a lot bigger than his, he noted. Guess not all villains were paying for past digressions. There was a room with a chair and a huge hooded hair dryer.

“I'm working as a hairdresser from home.”

Bigby was surprised. He didn't expect the sea witch to occupy a legitimate profession.

“Do you want me to cut your hair? Take you from the 90-ties?” She grinned.

Bigby just scowled. The hell he was going to let her cut off his hair. _There was not any-fucking-thing wrong with his hairdo!_

“I'm looking for a fable that's not in glamour. Someone reptilian or amphibian. Do you know any or have any pets fitting the description?”

“I don't keep pets.” Ursula sniffed. “But I do know someone who did.”

“Who?”

“Madame Medusa had two alligators. But I haven't seen her for 30 years or more.”

“So she doesn't live in Fabletown or at the farm?”

”No, but there is someone else that does; Her henchman. He owns a mineral company. It's registered under a fake name, but I know it's him all right. He sells phosphorous in bulk at a very reasonable price.”

“Why would a hairdresser buy phosphorous in bulk?” Bigby was starting to become suspicious again.

“Not anything I care to discuss with you. Now if you're done I can give you the address of the mineral company.”

**Goto the mineral company, [Chapter 6](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21070628/chapters/51121507)**


	6. Brain and Brawn

The mineral company office was located on Hamilton St. The same street as Evan's dojo. Bigby knocked on the door to the office and waited. He heard someone coming to the door but the foot steps abruptly stopped behind the door and then he heard them disappear quickly in the opposite direction. _Damn it!_ The door had a steel casing and was not really suited for bashing in so he ran back out on the street. As he came out from the stairwell he saw a short man with glasses and curly auburn hair throw himself in a red car. Bigby darted after him but there were too many people around in the street for him to turn to his wolf self and pursue the car. He had seen the man now and would have to find out who he was and where he lived.

Back at the business office Bluebeard was finally in. Snow ordered him to break inside the mineral company office and search trough it while Bigby looked into the auburn haired man.

He wasn't in the book of fables but in a different book he hit jackpot. It was about a pair of rescuer-mice. He found a picture of madame Medusa and her henchman, Mr Snoops. Madame Medusa even owned two alligators.

There was only one Snoops in Fabletown. He had an address at the farm.

**Goto the farm: [Chapter 7](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21070628/chapters/51121597)**


	7. Stealthy Investigations

It was unusual for a humanoid fable to live at the farm. Most didn't even need glamours and could walk freely in NYC. This time Bigby would not give him a chance to see him and escape again. He didn't have enough evidence to bring him in. He would have to keep his presence unnoticed. 

When Bigby was casing the cabin Mr Snoops lived in he caught a familiar scent. _No, she didn't!_ He pretended to sneak to the back door but when he rounded the short side of the house he stopped and waited. When he heard footsteps in the grass he came back around the corner he had just passed. Jenna yelped when she was caught and froze like a statue.

“Did I ask for your help or are you stalking me again?” His voice was low, almost a growl.

“I wanted to see how far you got in your investigation. You never called me!” Jenna wheezed back at him. She thought she had a good excuse. If he had been a little more forthcoming this wouldn't have happened.

“Go back to your car and stay out of the way.”

“No, I'm coming with you.”

Bigby growled but motioned for her to stay low. They crouched under a window and Bigby pressed his ear to the door. He heard something rustling inside the cabin.

“Get back!” He took Jenna's arm and dragged her behind a tool shed on the property. A few seconds later the back door opened and footsteps sounded on the wet grass. They faded and soon they heard an engine running and the car parked in front of the cabin skidded away.

“We'll pick the lock and take a look inside.” Bigby whispered. And they moved stealthily to the back door again. Bigby produced his lock picks and soon the door was opened.

They were inside a living room. There was TV, a couch, a book case and a small desk in the corner of the room. Bigby went straight for the desk. The drawers weren't locked and inside one there was a lot of worthless papers and a book. He took the book and opened it. _Bingo!_ It was a ledger for the mineral company. It contained a registry of drop off locations and delivery notes. 

They were just about to leave when a key rustled in the front door lock. 

“Quick!” Bigby dragged Jenna to the nearest room. It was a bedroom with a large bed and a wardrobe. Several storage boxes were stuffed under the bed. They would never fit under it unless they moved the boxes. It was not an option. The wardrobe was the only choice. Bigby hurriedly pushed Jenna inside and followed. They could barely close the door behind them but with a little push, sending Jenna further in with the shirts and suites, Bigby was successful. They stayed quiet and listened. Bigby could hear nothing except their own heart beats. Even though it looked as if they had made it in time the adrenaline was still pumping. 

Jenna was trying to breathe soundlessly. The exertion of trying to breathe calmly and without noise was staggering as her heart beat faster and faster. She was definitely not calming down anytime soon. She just hoped that whoever was inside the cabin would not enter the bedroom and hear her.

Bigby peaked out through the slim crack between the closet doors. They were lucky the person inside didn't go straight to the bedroom. Jenna's trembling wheezing behind him would have exposed their hiding place immediately. He fought the urge to cover her mouth and nose with his hand. Instead he fumbled with his arm behind him to try and stroke Jenna's arm and calm her down. When his hand found purchase it backfired completely and Jenna flinched backward with a soft thump. 

Both froze when they heard the sound. Was it high enough to be heard out in the next room? Fear pheromones was filling Bigby's nostrils, awakening his hunting instincts. They were almost overwhelming and he could feel his mouth water instinctively. It was lucky for Jenna he had his back to her because his eyes were glowing yellow. He could feel his fingernails itch. He had to fight the turn whatever the cost or any chance of secrecy would be lost. He was abruptly disturbed from his thoughts when the bedroom door opened. The man living in the cabin carefully stepped inside. He stopped by the bed and looked around. His ears were almost twitching with concentration.

The ones in the closet held their breaths. Things would turn ugly if the man opened the doors and found them. He didn't though, and when he left the bedroom both exhaled simultaneously. They could hear him rustling in the kitchen. Soon the smell of bacon wafted to the bedroom. _Damn this keen sense of smell._ Bigby's stomach rumbled and he could hear Jenna's breath hitch at the sound. Well, it wasn't like she could keep quiet either he grouched in his head. Apparently the noises from the kitchen overpowered the noises from his stomach. On the positive side the distractions had helped him to stop the turn and he could relax again. After about half an hour they heard the TV turn on from the living room.

“We should make a break for it.” Bigby whispered.

“Ok.” 

They carefully stepped out from the wardrobe and Bigby tiptoed to the window. It was an old window shut with hooks and opened easily all the way out. He climbed out in a swift jump and raised his arms to help Jenna out. She climbed up and landed in his arms on her jump. The sudden physical contact sent a bolt of something through Bigby. It was really a long time since he'd been with a woman. He frowned. Not something he wanted to think about now. Instead he released Jenna to the ground and pushed the window shut. Hopefully the man inside will think he unhooked the window himself. They moved stealthily to Jenna's car that was parked outside a neighboring cabin and she drove him back to the city.

Jenna parked the car outside the Woodland apartments.

“Can I come up with you and look through the ledger? Please?” She looked very sad but Bigby shook his head. 

“No, I think I get further in the investigation on my own. Tonight could easily have turned ugly.”

“I just can't sit home and wait. I'll worry to death. PLEASE Bigby.” Tears were starting to form in her eyes. 

_My, what big eyes you have_, Bigby thought to himself and scowled.__

_ _“Ok, but only tonight. No stakeouts tomorrow. And you have to cook for me.” He added. _ _

_ _“I accept your terms.” She held out her right hand and he shook it._ _

_ _“Now what does a carnivore like yourself like to eat?”_ _

_ _Bigby huffed and looked at her with wide eyes._ _

_ _“Relax, I was just thinking about the way your stomach reacted to bacon. I could make you a pizza topped with bacon? But I suspect you eat way much junk food as it is.” She smiled._ _

_ _“You decide. Just to warn you I have nothing at home. Maybe some salt. MAYBE.” He rolled out from the car and shut the door. Jenna shook her head and sniggered before she drove to the supermarket._ _

...............................................

“Uuugh... Can't eat more...” Bigby leaned back on his chair and held his stomach.

“I have yet to meet the man that doesn't love a bolognese.” Jenna let out a content laugh. She picked up their plates and dumped them in the sink.

“I think I'll have to marry you.” Bigby looked at her with a grave expression on his face that made Jena laugh even harder. 

“You're not the first to say that!” She smiled sweetly but the happiness in her expression did not last long and soon she looked tired and serious again when they went to the living room. Bigby sat in the recliner again and sighed contently. His stomach was full. 

“Did you find anything in the ledger?” She glanced at the upturned book beside him on the recliner armrest.

“Perhaps. There are some addresses I'd like to look into tomorrow at the office.”

“I just hope you'll find them soon. Bigby...” Her eyes were full of tears again. She moved her hands to her face and sobbed. Her whole body trembled with sobs and the distressful scene in front of him caused something inside him to snap. He stood up and put his arms around her. Her hands fell to her sides and she buried her tear stained face in his shirt. A sudden pang in his guts made him double over and they both fell down in the recliner. 

“Sorry, I ate too much.” Bigby's voice was agonized. Jenna did not care and shifted herself to sit on his lap like a little girl. She cried vigorously into the nook of his neck and all the sheriff could do was to sit still and hold her.

Eventually she calmed down but she did not rise from his lap. She just held on to him and buried herself deep into his embrace. Her warm exhales tickled his throat and it felt as if he was holding a little furnace even though it was 80°F in his apartment. He tried to endure and looked out the window. Tonight was almost a full moon. It was in its waning phase. _Not that it mattered to him, he wasn't that kind of werewolf._ Pretty to look at though. Without thinking he nuzzled Jenna's hair and took a deep breath. _Gods! Why did he do that!_ The smell turned his bones into jelly and suddenly the weight of her body became explicitly undeniable. His senses were on red alert and he became attuned to every little attribute of the woman in his lap. Her hands on his waist that burned trough his shirt. The side of her right breast that puckered into his chest. The way her legs were folded over his lap, right over his crotch. Bigby swallowed hard. _Shit. Shit. Shit._ He had to do something about this before his body started to respond. Thinking about it made his cock twitch gingerly against his jeans. _Hell, he needed to make a decision now. NOW. Before Jenna notices.___

Time to decide again. 

**If you want Bigby to get a grip and take a cold shower: Goto [Chapter 8](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21070628/chapters/51121675).**

**If you think he should indulge 'little Bigby' and see if Jenna is up for some recreation: Goto [Chapter 9](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21070628/chapters/51121693)**


	8. A Road Not Taken

Bigby swallowed a grunt and gently pushed Jenna to her feet. She blushed.

“I'm sorry, Bigby. I don't know what got into me. I just felt so sad and lonely...”

“It's ok Jenna. I'm happy I could give you some comfort in your grief. I hope I'll never get to know how you feel with your son gone like this.” 

Jenna swallowed hard and looked as if she would begin to cry again. Before she could he went into the bathroom and took a shower to cool himself down. Summer would be over and soon the temperature would drop a little. He honestly couldn't wait. He brushed his teeth and when he came back out into the living room Jenna was sitting in the recliner watching the moon outside. 

“I'm gonna get some rest and we'll be up early in the morning looking up those addresses.” He told her. She smiled at him.

“Sounds like a plan. Good night.”

“Good night.” He crawled under the covers and was soon asleep.

Jenna had left early in the morning to give him time to continue the investigation. He was just about to go into the business office when he received a text. Nerissa wanted him to come over to her place. Perhaps a short visit to the strip club wouldn't impair too much on the investigation. 

**If Bigby should go see Nerissa: Goto [Chapter 12](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21070628/chapters/51121816).**   


**If he should look up the addresses from the registry right away: Goto [Chapter 13](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21070628/chapters/51121858).**


	9. It Wants What It Wants

Suddenly emboldened Bigby fought his first reaction to throw her off his lap and flee. Maybe it was the fact that it had been a helluva long time since he had gotten off or maybe it was just her pheromones playing a joke on him, but he could not gather enough willpower to shrug this off. He moved a hand tentatively from her back to encase the hand she was holding onto his waist. When she didn't pull away he started to stroke her fingers and entwine his fingers with hers. Jenna looked up from his neck and her mouth opened to say something but she shut it again without a word. Bigby's heart started to pound even faster when he felt her fingers reciprocating his attentions. For the longest time their fingers wrestled each other gently until it wasn't enough. Bigby let his hand slide up her arm, leaving a wake of goose flesh after it as he slowly moved up to her shoulder, then her neck, tangling in her hair, up under her jaw, pulling her face upwards. 

Her breath hit his mouth and he shuddered. Then her hands were up on his chest, one coiling in the hairs on his chest, barely inside his shirt. She leaned closer to his face and one of them, or both, initiated a delicate kiss. 

“This is a bad idea.” Jenna murmured against his lips. She was right but Bigby was too inflamed to give it proper thought. He used the opportunity to drive his tongue into her half open mouth and any resistance she would have had melted away. A feral growl rumbled inside his chest when their tongues met and began fighting for dominance. Jenna began to unbutton his shirt and half finished she could not resist to dip her fingers inside and stroke his toned chest. Her fingers swirled on his skin, and every touch almost made the hairs on his chest stand on end. _Two can play that game_ he thought and let his hand travel up under her sweater and squeeze a bra-covered breast. A soft mewling sound spurred him on to squeeze harder and stroke the hardening nipple under the smooth fabric. The scent of her arousal caught his nose and instantly made him rock hard. His hand let go of her breast and he started to rip on the buttons of her jeans. She climbed off his lap and stood up to assist him. When he had gotten them down to her thighs she pulled them down the rest of the way herself and removed her sweater as he started to unbutton his own jeans. 

He had gotten them to his knees when she straddled him and started to kiss him again. His head was spinning from arousal and his hands flailed in the air as if he could not decide what to do with them. Eventually they landed on Jenna's back and drifted down to cup her ass inside her panties. Her core was pressed down onto his boxer-covered erection. She was panting above him, probably as desperate as he was and Bigby could not get her panties out of the way fast enough. He pulled them down hard and the sound of ripped fabric caused them both to flinch and momentarily stop what they were doing. 

“Don't worry. I have more at home.” Jenna sighed, slightly out of breath. When her hands skidded inside the lining of his boxers Bigby's momentary soberness dissipated quickly. He huffed in anticipation as her hands traveled down his lower abdomen and found purchase around his shaft. Her sharp inhale when she felt his girth flattered him and he puffed up his chest unconsciously. He grabbed her buttocks and pulled her down on him when she released his erection from his boxers. She was slick and pliant, and in just a couple of thrusts he was sheathed to the hilt. He let Jenna set the pace and use his cock as a tool when she moved up and down his shaft, angling her body to hit that spot inside of her that made her see sparks behind her eyelids. She was beautiful as she rode him and he almost forgot how high strung he was when he watched her enraptured expressions and listened to her moans. Her orgasm washed over her abruptly and he could not help thrusting upward when her inner walls clenched and pulsated around him. Bigby let her recuperate for a few seconds but his own need was screaming for him to move his hips, and when it became too painful he lifted her up and down to elicit some friction. When Jenna came down she started to help him again with her legs. Every thrust moved him closer to the edge now but he did not want the pleasure to peak just yet. He lifted her off him and received a disgruntled sound before he lifted Jenna up over his shoulder and carried her to his bed. She giggled when he put her down on it but became deadly serous when he turned her onto her stomach. 

Bigby dug his arm around her waist and pulled her up onto her knees. He kissed an ass cheek before he spread them with his hands and placed his cock at her entrance. Jenna cried out into the sheets when he pushed himself inside with a single jerk. When he didn't move Jenna's flustered voice woke him up from his entrancement.

“Come on. Fuck me hard Bigby!” He didn't need to be told twice and started a frenzied rhythm. It was useless to try and hold back now that his climax was fast approaching again. As if Jenna knew another orgasm washed over her and her shuddering moans and milking walls pushed him over the edge.

“Fuck. Jenna!” he growled as he filled her insides with warm cum. His thrusts abated quickly and he held her ass still to give his oversensitive cock some respite. He didn't notice that his weight was crushing Jenna to the sheets until he heard her muffled moan. He quickly backed off and slipped out. The excess of his cum trickled down inside Jenna's inner thighs as he did.

“I'm sorry” he huffed and crashed down beside her on the bed. Jenna breathed in hard and started laughing.

“Jesus Bigby. I don't know if I've ever come this hard. It's been a long time.“ She smiled at him.

“Me too.” He was overcome with fatigue and blinked a few times before his eyes closed. Jenna went up to the bathroom and when she came back to bed Bigby was already snoring.

...............................................

Jenna had left early in the morning to give him time to continue the investigation. He was just about to go into the business office when he received a text. Nerissa wanted him to come over to to her place. Perhaps a short visit to the strip club wouldn't impair too much on the investigation. 

  


**If Bigby should go see Nerissa: Goto [Chapter 10](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21070628/chapters/51121768). **  


**If he should look up the addresses from the ledger right away: Goto [Chapter 11](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21070628/chapters/51121795). **


	10. She Loves Me Not, She Loves Me

Nerissa lived in the apartment above the Pudding & Pie. He had never actually been there but it was apparently something she inherited from Georgie when he passed away. There was a side entrance up to it so he didn't have to call her to open up the club. He knocked on the door and Nerissa opened it almost immediately, smiled, and dragged him inside.

The apartment was spacious and open planned. Georgie apparently had an interest in design, although not very _good_ design. The walls were painted bordello red and the furniture was either piano black or golden. Bigby must have looked bewildered because Nerissa blushed and quickly excused the decor.

“I haven't gotten around to redecorate yet. It's been hell to take over the business. I've been sitting with accountants and suppliers all day the entire week because Georgie apparently doesn't keep receipts!” She shook her head and sighed. 

Bigby's eyes went to the bar in the living area. “I see you're fully stocked.”

“I'd offer you a drink, but it's 8 AM.” Nerissa raised an eyebrow and smiled.

“Time is a mundy concept. It's not like I'm gonna drive anyway.” Bigby was already moving to the counter and started rummaging around the bar shelf. 

“Ah, just what I was looking for!” Bigby picked a half full bottle of Laphroaig. 

Nerissa scoffed and smothered a smirk. “Goddamn that choice is cliché.”

“What? It's perfect. I'm out of Huff 'n Puffs.” He winked at her and poured himself a double.

“If you want a smoke you can borrow a cigarette from me, you know.”

“I'm not smoking that girlie menthol crap you put in your mouth. Islay is good for me.”

“Yeah,whatever.” Nerissa poured herself a glass, took a sip and frowned.

“Why'd you text me anyway?” Bigby finished his glass and poured himself another.

Nerissa finished her scotch and made a face while she put the empty glass on the counter. Then she took a couple of steps closer to him. 

“I miss you...” She put her hands on his chest and dragged them downward over his stomach.

_What the hell is going on?_, Bigby thought and almost twitched when she put her hands on him. This came out of nowhere. Not that he didn't want to.. That this wasn't something he didn't dream about, constantly... _Crap_.

Nerissa sniggered when she saw the chock on his face because it wasn't just that he was surprised, he was clearly aroused as well. She smiled viciously and pulled down the straps of her top over her shoulders. Her arousal was thick in the air and the scent was like a punch to the face to Bigby. _Fuck! Double fuck!_

Nerissa's hands kept going lower until they reached the lining of his jeans. She dipped them inside and pulled him closer, he was now flush against her. His hands moved to her bare shoulders subconsciously and rubbed them while Nerissa made quick work with the buttons of his jeans. He was already fully engorged when she pulled down his pants to his knees. His boxers followed suit. Nerissa licked her lips when she saw his ginormous cock.

“You have no fucking idea how long I've been wanting to do this!” She breathed and went down on her knees in front of him. Bigby exhaled a slow moan when her tongue grazed the tip of his cock. She gave him a long, slow lick, poking the tip of her tongue against the slit of his cock head. His head was swimming when she sucked him inside her mouth and his hands went instinctively to her head, encouraging her to go deeper. The sensation made him arch backwards and breathe in with a loud hiss. Nerissa's arousal grew even thicker when she heard the noises she was coaxing out of him. She started to suck him off in earnest and after only a minute Bigby had to push her away not to end it all too early. Nerissa however, ignored his fumbling and continued her movements until he couldn't hold back the warm wave any longer and spent himself inside her mouth.

Nerissa slowed down when the cum filled her and held him still inside. Her tongue played with his shaft a bit and then she let go of him.

He gulped hard when he saw Nerissa swallow his cum and give him that vixen smile again that drove him crazy. He stepped out of his pants and picked her up with a growl. Nerissa giggled when he carried her bridal style to her bedroom. 

The bed was huge and billowed and rippled when he put her down on it. _It was a freaking water bed!_ He haven't seen those since the 80-ties, Georgie was a sick puppy! 

Nerissa still dressed as a stripper even though she now was the madame of the place and he just pulled her short skirt up her midsection and ripped off her panties in one swift move. Her arousal wafted right into his nostrils without any hindrance now and it made him growl.

She was soaking and _fuck, he had been waiting to do this._ Bigby was so excited he had little finesse when he sloppily lapped at her core. His tongue went everywhere except where Nerissa needed it to, but the sheer zeal and abandon with which he licked her, made her trembling. Finally he slowed down and started to work on her pearl and around it in circles. He made a few excursions down into her canal and Nerissa whimpered and shook every time he came back up and stimulated her most sensitive spot. It didn't take long before she was a gasping mess under him and after her first orgasm he didn't give her any time to recover and continued his ministrations and made her cum two more times before she was so sore she had to pry him off her.

Neither Bigby or Nerissa spoke a word about what happened. They just snuggled up in Georgie's bed and held each other. They even slumbered together for a while, happy and exhausted. Bigby was first to wake and couldn't resist to kiss Nerissa's neck. He started to fondle her breasts over her top. _Damn her tits were fine._ He couldn't give them enough attention. Nerissa woke up and turned to him, smiling sweetly. They shared a deep kiss that made Bigby's cock stir again and she unbuttoned and slid off his shirt while he removed her last clothing item. They made love slowly on the water bed that offered little resistance to their thrusts. It became frustrating and they had to shift to doggy style to stop the bed from swallowing their movements. Afterwards Nerissa laughed and promised Bigby to buy a new bed with a little more support.

At 11 AM Bigby remembered he had an investigation to continue with and kissed her goodbye. Nerissa promised to come see him at the Woodlands and he hurried off back to the business office to follow up on the leads.

...............................................

Bigby took the elevator up to the business office.

Snow was there and she was fuming.

“I've called you for hours! Why don't you ever pick up the phone?”

“I was busy.”

“Oh, I really hope it was worth it because the magic mirror has been here since early in the morning.” She folded her arms over her chest and gave him her signature scowl.

“That's great.” _Not that I needed it._ Bigby hurried to the library. 

“Mirror, mirror, straight from the dumpsters.  
Show me the location of the missing youngsters.”

The mirror flickered and showed him two children huddled together in an empty room with worn, concrete walls. 

_Ok, but we're missing one. This is not good._

“Mirror, mirror don't be mad.  
I need to find Cinderella's Chad.”

The mirror changed the view and showed him a little parcel wrapped in cloth submerged under water. 

“No! No. No. No. This can't be happening. Please!” Tears filled his eyes and Snow and Bufkin came rushing when they heard his agonized screams. Snow stared at the mirror. 

“Who's that?!” Snow managed to squeak.

Bigby had to calm himself down. He drove his fist into the wall. Hard. It left a deep dent and his hand started to throb. 

“It's Chad.” He finally managed to wheeze through gritted teeth. 

“Oh, no!” Snow covered her gasping mouth with her hands and her eyes widened. 

“I can't tell Cindy right now.” He moaned. “I still need to find Evan and Ezzy, before they are gone as well.”

“Please hurry Bigby.” Snow backed out and gave him some space. 

Bigby looked up the two addresses from the ledger. One pointed to a location in an industrial area in New Jersey. The other was a postal box belonging to a shipping company; _Northhaven Shipping Ltd._ with a visiting address in the harbor. 

Bigby has to decide which place to stake out first. 

**To search the New Jersey address: Goto [Chapter 14](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21070628/chapters/51121963)**  


**To search the shipping company: Goto [Chapter 15](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21070628/chapters/51122002)**


	11. Work Comes First

No, he didn't have time to see Nerissa right now. He texted her back that he was in the middle of an important investigation and took the elevator up to the business office.

Snow was already there.

“I was just about to call and wake you up. Come here.” She dragged him to the library. 

“Tadaa!” Snow spread her arms and angled her head further inside at the magic mirror.

“Finally!” _Not that I needed it._ Bigby closed the distance with a couple of long strides. 

“Mirror, mirror, straight from the dumpsters.  
Show me the location of the missing youngsters.”

The mirror flickered and showed him three children huddled together in an empty room with worn, concrete walls. _They were all alive!_

Bigby looked up the two addresses from the ledger. One pointed to a location in an industrial area in New Jersey. The other was a postal box belonging to a shipping company; _Northhaven Shipping Ltd._ with a visiting address in the harbor. 

Bigby has to decide which place to stake out first. 

  


**To search the New Jersey address: Goto [Chapter 18](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21070628/chapters/51122074)**

**To search the shipping company: Goto [Chapter 19](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21070628/chapters/51122092)**


	12. She Loves Me Not, She Loves Me

Nerissa lived in the apartment above the Pudding & Pie. He had never actually been there but it was apparently something she inherited from Georgie when he passed away. There was a side entrance up to it so he didn't have to call her to open up the club. He knocked on the door and Nerissa opened it almost immediately, smiled, and dragged him inside.

The apartment was spacious and open planned. Georgie apparently had an interest in design, although not very _good_ design. The walls were painted bordello red and the furniture was either piano black or golden. Bigby must have looked bewildered because Nerissa blushed and quickly excused the decor.

“I haven't gotten around to redecorate yet. It's been hell to take over the business. I've been sitting with accountants and suppliers all day the entire week because Georgie apparently doesn't keep receipts!” She shook her head and sighed. 

Bigby's eyes went to the bar in the living area. “I see you're fully stocked.”

“I'd offer you a drink, but it's 8 AM.” Nerissa raised an eyebrow and smiled.

“Time is a mundy concept. It's not like I'm gonna drive anyway.” Bigby was already moving to the counter and started rummaging around the bar shelf. 

“Ah, just what I was looking for!” Bigby picked a half full bottle of Laphroaig. 

Nerissa scoffed and smothered a smirk. “Goddamn that choice is cliché.”

“What? It's perfect. I'm out of Huff 'n Puffs.” He winked at her and poured himself a double.

“If you want a smoke you can borrow a cigarette from me, you know.”

“I'm not smoking that girlie menthol crap you put in your mouth. Islay is good for me.”

“Yeah,whatever.” Nerissa poured herself a glass, took a sip and frowned.

“Why'd you text me anyway?” Bigby finished his glass and poured himself another.

Nerissa finished her scotch and made a face while she put the empty glass on the counter. Then she took a couple of steps closer to him. 

“I miss you...” She put her hands on his chest and dragged them downward over his stomach.

_What the hell is going on?_, Bigby thought and almost twitched when she put her hands on him. This came out of nowhere. Not that he didn't want to.. That this wasn't something he didn't dream about, constantly... _Crap_.

Nerissa sniggered when she saw the chock on his face because it wasn't just that he was surprised, he was clearly aroused as well. She smiled viciously and pulled down the straps of her top over her shoulders. Her arousal was thick in the air and the scent was like a punch to the face to Bigby. _Fuck! Double fuck!_

Nerissa's hands kept going lower until they reached the lining of his jeans. She dipped them inside and pulled him closer, he was now flush against her. His hands moved to her bare shoulders subconsciously and rubbed them while Nerissa made quick work with the buttons of his jeans. He was already fully engorged when she pulled down his pants to his knees. His boxers followed suit. Nerissa licked her lips when she saw his ginormous cock.

“You have no fucking idea how long I've been wanting to do this!” She breathed and went down on her knees in front of him. Bigby exhaled a slow moan when her tongue grazed the tip of his cock. She gave him a long, slow lick, poking the tip of her tongue against the slit of his cock head. His head was swimming when she sucked him inside her mouth and his hands went instinctively to her head, encouraging her to go deeper. The sensation made him arch backwards and breathe in with a loud hiss. Nerissa's arousal grew even thicker when she heard the noises she was coaxing out of him. She started to suck him off in earnest and after only a minute Bigby had to push her away not to end it all too early. Nerissa however, ignored his fumbling and continued her movements until he couldn't hold back the warm wave any longer and spent himself inside her mouth.

Nerissa slowed down when the cum filled her and held him still inside. Her tongue played with his shaft a bit and then she let go of him.

He gulped hard when he saw Nerissa swallow his cum and give him that vixen smile again that drove him crazy. He stepped out of his pants and picked her up with a growl. Nerissa giggled when he carried her bridal style to her bedroom. 

The bed was huge and billowed and rippled when he put her down on it. _It was a freaking water bed!_ He haven't seen those since the 80-ties, Georgie was a sick puppy! 

Nerissa still dressed as a stripper even though she now was the madame of the place and he just pulled her short skirt up her midsection and ripped off her panties in one swift move. Her arousal wafted right into his nostrils without any hindrance now and it made him growl.

She was soaking and _fuck, he had been waiting to do this._ Bigby was so excited he had little finesse when he sloppily lapped at her core. His tongue went everywhere except where Nerissa needed it to, but the sheer zeal and abandon with which he licked her, made her trembling. Finally he slowed down and started to work on her pearl and around it in circles. He made a few excursions down into her canal and Nerissa whimpered and shook every time he came back up and stimulated her most sensitive spot. It didn't take long before she was a gasping mess under him and after her first orgasm he didn't give her any time to recover and continued his ministrations and made her cum two more times before she was so sore she had to pry him off her.

Neither Bigby or Nerissa spoke a word about what happened. They just snuggled up in Georgie's bed and held each other. They even slumbered together for a while, happy and exhausted. Bigby was first to wake and couldn't resist to kiss Nerissa's neck. He started to fondle her breasts over her top. _Damn her tits were fine._ He couldn't give them enough attention. Nerissa woke up and turned to him, smiling sweetly. They shared a deep kiss that made Bigby's cock stir again and she unbuttoned and slid off his shirt while he removed her last clothing item. They made love slowly on the water bed that offered little resistance to their thrusts. It became frustrating and they had to shift to doggy style to stop the bed from swallowing their movements. Afterwards Nerissa laughed and promised Bigby to buy a new bed with a little more support.

At 11 AM Bigby remembered he had an investigation to continue with and kissed her goodbye. Nerissa promised to come see him at the Woodlands and he hurried off back to the business office to follow up on the leads.

...............................................

Bigby took the elevator up to the business office.

Snow was there and she was fuming.

“I've called you for hours! Why don't you ever pick up the phone?”

“I was busy.”

“Oh, I really hope it was worth it because the magic mirror has been here since early in the morning.” She folded her arms over her chest and gave him her signature scowl.

“That's great.” _Not that I needed it._ Bigby hurried to the library. 

“Mirror, mirror, straight from the dumpsters.  
Show me the location of the missing youngsters.”

The mirror flickered and showed him two children huddled together in an empty room with worn, concrete walls. 

_Ok, but we're missing one. This is not good._

“Mirror, mirror don't be mad.  
I need to find Cinderella's Chad.”

The mirror changed the view and showed him a little parcel wrapped in cloth submerged under water. 

“No! No. No. No. This can't be happening. Please!” Tears filled his eyes and Snow and Bufkin came rushing when they heard his agonized screams. Snow stared at the mirror. 

“Who's that?!” Snow managed to squeak.

Bigby had to calm himself down. He drove his fist into the wall. Hard. It left a deep dent and his hand started to throb. 

“It's Chad.” He finally managed to wheeze through gritted teeth. 

“Oh, no!” Snow covered her gasping mouth with her hands and her eyes widened. 

“I can't tell Cindy right now.” He moaned. “I still need to find Evan and Ezzy, before they are gone as well.”

“Please hurry Bigby.” Snow backed out and gave him some space. 

Bigby looked up the two addresses from the ledger. One pointed to a location in an industrial area in New Jersey. The other was a postal box belonging to a shipping company; _Northhaven Shipping Ltd._ with a visiting address in the harbor. 

Bigby has to decide which place to stake out first. 

  


**To search the New Jersey address: Goto [Chapter 16](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21070628/chapters/51122044)**

**To search the shipping company: Goto [Chapter 17](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21070628/chapters/51122062)**


	13. Work Comes First

No, he didn't have time to see Nerissa right now. He texted her back that he was in the middle of an important investigation and took the elevator up to the business office.

Snow was already there.

“I was just about to call and wake you up. Come here.” She dragged him to the library. 

“Tadaa!” Snow spread her arms and angled her head further inside at the magic mirror.

“Finally!” _Not that I needed it._ Bigby closed the distance with a couple of long strides. 

“Mirror, mirror, straight from the dumpsters.  
Show me the location of the missing youngsters.”

The mirror flickered and showed him three children huddled together in an empty room with worn, concrete walls. _They were all alive!_

Bigby looked up the two addresses from the ledger. One pointed to a location in an industrial area in New Jersey. The other was a postal box belonging to a shipping company; _Northhaven Shipping Ltd._ with a visiting address in the harbor. 

Bigby has to decide which place to stake out first. 

  


**To search the New Jersey address: Goto [Chapter 20](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21070628/chapters/51122098)**

**To search the shipping company: Goto [Chapter 21](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21070628/chapters/51122116)**


	14. It Could be Worse

Bigby paid the cab driver and paced around the warehouse. The blinders of the few windows were all pulled down and he could not see if anyone was inside or not. At one of the building's sides he noticed a fire escape ladder. Bigby jumped and pulled himself up with ease. He climbed the ladder to the roof. The roof was just a cheap tar paper felt. He could easily make a hole in it if he found the right tool. He didn't need to though, because when he was looking for something long and hard, he noticed a ventilation shaft with a thin metal casing. He could easily rip off the grating on the air shaft and the duct was large enough to fit him if he pressed his arms to his sides.

Inside he could remove a metal sheet from the duct and jump out. He was in the inner ceiling. The beams were bare with only a thin plastic film separating the attic from the warehouse. The lack of insulation had to make the warehouse cold. Bigby balanced on a beam to the far side of the attic. There he found a ladder he could pull down to reach ground level.

The ladder ended in a huge room. The walls were decorated with crates and there were isles of crates stacked onto each other. The warehouse was seemingly empty of people. He followed a corridor with several locked doors when he heard voices coming from an office. He sneaked closer and and put his ear to the closed door.

“Yes, yes, the children are quite healthy. If you come with me I can take you to their room.”

Footsteps were coming closer to the door. Bigby jumped back and looked frantically around for a hiding place. He dove behind a pile of crates just as the door opened. A dressed up redheaded woman escorted two guys in black suits through the corridor. Bigby followed them at a distance, not wanting to be noticed just yet. They stopped in front of another door and Medusa produced a key from her handbag. When she opened the door Bigby got a glimpse of a child before they walked inside and closed the door. He had to act soon now that he had found them. He had no idea if the two guys were mundies or fables. They had to be stopped either way. He looked around for something to use as a weapon. There was a coat rack with a fur coat, an overall and a pair of boots. He found a first aid kit on the wall. Why wasn't there anything he could use? A fire ax or a steel pipe? He started to feel anxious when his eyes caught something. The fire extinguisher! He unhooked it and took a stance at the side of the door with the fire extinguisher held above his head. 

First out were one of the men. He didn't even notice Bigby when the fire extinguisher knocked him out cold. The other guy was just behind and shouted. His hands flew into his pockets but before he could draw his gun Bigby pushed the tube into his face. Bright red blood spurted in every direction and he clutched his broken nose and whimpered. Bigby dealt another blow with it to his head and he was down as well, just as his partner. Medusa started to shout and the children joined in her screaming when they saw what happened. Bigby crashed into the room and hot a hold of Medusa. He pulled down the blinders from the window and used the rope to tie her up. She screamed again and when he had had just about enough and was going to slap her, she started to laugh hysterically.  
“Brutus! Nero! Hahahaa...” She scrunched up her face and growled “Kill him!”

The sound of fast feet made Bigby turn around. Before he knew what was happening one of Medusa's alligators had slammed its jaws around Bigby's calf. A loud howl escaped his lips and his eyes started to glow as Nero's teeth dug deep into his flesh, hitting bone. The turn was almost instantaneous and with newly found strength he grabbed the alligator's head and dug his claw into its left eye. The alligator opened its jaws to bite at his arm and as soon as Bigby was free he made a flip onto Nero's back. The alligator thrashed around to try and shake off the rider but he was hopelessly clumsy on land. Brutus jumped at Bigby and tried to bite off his mauled leg but Bigby was faster and jumped off in the nick off time. Brutus crashed into Nero and both alligators spun around to make a joint attack on Bigby.

Suddenly a large bang disrupted their fight. Nero had been hit in the head with a porcelain cat. Another hit to his back caused them all to turn around in the direction of the flying objects. Bigby's eyes locked with Jenna's in surprised recognition. The alligators were at a loss of who to attack next and their heads flickered in either direction, waiting for the other to make a decision so they could split up. The moment of confusion was all Bigby needed to grab the fire extinguisher and chuck it hard on Brutus' head. Nero was making his way to Jenna and Bigby followed in pursuit to stop him from eating her. He threw himself onto Nero's back and pressed his mouth shut with his hands. The strain of keeping the alligator in place was too much for him. He would loose his grip at any second. Just when the alligator's mouth flung up, Jenna rushed forward and stabbed the alligator in its right eye. The alligator hissed, now completely blinded. Bigby pulled out the knife stuck in its head where it stuck. He drove his claws down into the thick leather of its neck repeatedly until he hit the spine and the alligator stilled.

Medusa wailed and stared at them with big eyes as Bigby smashed Brutus' head once again with the fire extinguisher. Now both her pets were dead. Bigby was grateful that Jenna had once again stalked him. She had saved his life. He was also very impressed with her ferociousness. _How many women would have the guts to take on an alligator?_

Jenna shrieked and ran inside the room when she saw the children. She picked up her son and they both started to cry of relief. Bigby could finally relax now that they were safe and he turned back into his glamoured form. He took another wire and tied up the men that were still out cold. When he was satisfied with his work he turned to Medusa that was looking down on her own lap.

“What the fuck were you doing? Is this some kind of human trafficking business?”

Medusa looked up at him and smirked. ”Call it what you want! If I wouldn't provide this service another child would have died instead of the donor. Sometimes the life of one child can save many! I made a living of selling the organs and matching them up with recipients, so what! In the end, what difference does it make who gets a healthy heart and who dies.”

Bigby couldn't listen to her bullshit anymore and gave her a right hook straight in the kisser. _That shut the bitch up!_

He picked up Ezzy and they walked out of the warehouse. Bigby called the business office and Snow promised to send Bluebeard right away to pick up the crooks. Now he had enough evidence to put out an alert for Mr. Snoops. They took Jenna's car back to the Woodlands.

Jenna was quiet the entire trip and focused on the traffic. _There was just no freaking way she could NOT have seen what he had turned into during the fight_ When they parked neither of them stepped out of the car. Finally Bigby decided to break the silence.

“I think we need to talk.” 

Jenna didn't answer. She couldn't even look him in the face. She just stared at the cuff of his shirt. 

“Let's just go up and see my boss. We'll explain everything.” He opened the door and stepped out of the car. Jenna mimicked him and they let the kids out from the back seat.

...............................................

Jenna and the kids waited outside Snow's office while Bigby had a private talk with her after he and Jenna had explained what happened in the warehouse.

“Bigby, they are mundies, we need to make them forget!”

“Please Snow. Just give them a chance.” Bigby pleaded. “I need her. I need them both.” He looked at Jenna and Evan on the other side of the glass and smiled. Then he looked at Snow again. 

”I don't know her Bigby. But if you trust her I trust YOU to make the right decision. But it's your hide I will flog if we are compromised!” Snow folded her arms over her chest and gave Bigby a stern look.

Bigby nodded.

“And you have to tell Cindy about Chad.” Snow's eyebrows relaxed and the corners of her mouth dropped a bit.

“I know... Shit.” Bigby had no idea how he would explain to Cindy that Chad was dead because he choose to spend the morning in Nerissa's bed.

He left Ezzy with Snow and he, Jenna and Evan walked into the elevator.

Bigby couldn't help to kiss Jenna in the elevator. She grabbed his collar and pulled him closer. When the elevator doors opened they were so invested in each other that they didn't even notice they had reached the lobby. When Bigby finally ripped himself off her lips and turned his head he found himself staring into two, glaring, blue eyes. 

“What the fuck Bigby!” Nerissa stared at him with her brows furrowed. She was practically steaming from her ears.

“You left my bed a few hours ago and now you're already kissing another woman!?”

Bigby flinched and froze.

“Her bed? Hours ago?!” Jenna's surprised voice echoed inside the cramped space.

Bigby looked at her, then he looked at Nerissa, then he looked at Jenna again.  
The elevator binged and the doors started closing when Jenna took a swing at his face. Nerissa was growling outside. 

He was so screwed...

  


**Goto [Chapter 22](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21070628/chapters/51122155) to see the flowchart**


	15. Epic Failure

Bigby arrived at the shipping company's address and peeked inside the one window he could find. It was dark inside. _Perfect._ He wound his leather jacket over his fist and smashed the bundle through the glass. An alarm began to sound. He would have to work fast. Bigby used his boot to kick in the remaining shards protruding from the window lining and climbed inside. It was a small office and the door to the corridor was unlocked. He ran out and searched the cargo hall. Several boxes with Chinese junk were stored on the shelves. He could not find anything resembling the room in the magic mirror. 

_Fuck!_ He would have to abort the mission before the security company arrived. He climbed out the same window he had come in through, and rounded the corner of the next street right before he could see the security van speed past and park outside the office.

He still had the New Jersey address to check out, but he had wasted precious time coming here instead of going to the industrial location first.

...............................................

Bigby paid the cab driver and paced around the warehouse. The blinders of the few windows were all pulled down and he could not see if anyone was inside or not. At one of the building's sides he noticed a fire escape ladder. Bigby jumped and pulled himself up with ease. He climbed the ladder to the roof. The roof was just a cheap tar paper felt. He could easily make a hole in it if he found the right tool. He didn't need to though, because when he was looking for something long and hard, he noticed a ventilation shaft with a thin metal casing. He could easily rip off the grating on the air shaft and the duct was large enough to fit him if he pressed his arms to his sides.

Inside he could remove a metal sheet from the duct and jump out. He was in the inner ceiling. The beams were bare with only a thin plastic film separating the attic from the warehouse. The lack of insulation had to make the warehouse cold. Bigby balanced on a beam to the far side of the attic. There he found a ladder he could pull down to reach ground level.

The ladder ended in a huge room. The walls were decorated with crates and there were isles of crates stacked onto each other. The warehouse was seemingly empty of people. He followed a corridor with several locked doors. They were no match to kick in. He found an office that was basically empty and a bathroom. At the end of the corridor he found a room he recognized. It was the room from the magic mirror! But it was empty, except for a few empty bottles of soda and fast food boxes.

He had to give up and when he walked out from the building a familiar face greeted him. It was Jenna again, she just couldn't stop stalking him. He was happy to see her but with the news he had, then again he was not.

Back at the Woodlands Jenna refused to leave his side so he took her up to the business office and left her in the waiting room while he consulted the magic mirror.

“Mirror, mirror...eh, If you're not bizzy,  
Show me what happened to Evan and Ezzy!”

The mirror showed him what he was dreading. Evan and Ezzy were strapped to surgical tables and two 'surgeons' were operating on them. Their chests were completely split opened and their organs were taken out and put into cooling bags.

“FUCK! NOOO!” His screams alerted Snow and Jenna to the mirror which Bigby had collapsed in front of. Both women joined his screaming and Jenna rushed to the mirror and started to bang on the image. 

Bigby rose from the floor and the distress had turned him into a wolf again. He roared and started to trash the library. Books flew everywhere and Snow and Bufkin could only look appalled at the scene playing out in front of them.

Bluebeard and a couple of guards ran inside and they could eventually subdue Bigby. Jenna was lying on the floor in a heap crying and wailing. Her body was convulsing of grief.

To make matters even worse their display was interrupted by Nerissa. She had taken the elevator up and walked into the business office to find Bigby. When he saw her he calmed down a bit and stopped struggling.

“Let him go!” Nerissa ran to Bigby and wrapped her arms around him.

“What happened babe?” Her voice was full of concern and she almost started to cry herself without knowing what had happened. 

Bigby couldn't collect himself enough to answer her. 

Nerissa was distraught. She did the only thing she could think of; kiss him.

“What the hell!” Jenna's voiced climbed up into a shrill shriek when she saw Nerissa kiss Bigby. “How could you sleep with me last night if you're in a relationship?!”

“What? Last night?” Nerissa backed off and clenched her fists into two tight balls. 

_Things couldn't possibly go worse than this_ Bigby thought and then Nerissa's fist was planted straight on his nose. Blood sprayed out and hit Nerissa in the face. It infuriated her and Bluebeard had to grab her to stop her from pouncing on the sheriff.

...............................................

They put out alerts on Medusa and Mr Snoops but as the weeks went by it became more and more evident that they had managed to get away. Not even the magic mirror could find them. Snow had to pay a substantial amount of money to have Jenna mind wiped so she wouldn't cause them any trouble. Snow was furious at Bigby and blamed him for botching the case and Nerissa refused to speak to him after the incident in the library.

It would take some time for his pride to recover from this catastrophe. 

**Goto [Chapter 22](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21070628/chapters/51122155) to see the flowchart**


	16. Traded a Life for a Shot at Love

Bigby paid the cab driver and paced around the warehouse. The blinders of the few windows were all pulled down and he could not see if anyone was inside or not. At one of the building's sides he noticed a fire escape ladder. Bigby jumped and pulled himself up with ease. He climbed the ladder to the roof. The roof was just a cheap tar paper felt. He could easily make a hole in it if he found the right tool. He didn't need to though, because when he was looking for something long and hard, he noticed a ventilation shaft with a thin metal casing. He could easily rip off the grating on the air shaft and the duct was large enough to fit him if he pressed his arms to his sides.

Inside he could remove a metal sheet from the duct and jump out. He was in the inner ceiling. The beams were bare with only a thin plastic film separating the attic from the warehouse. The lack of insulation had to make the warehouse cold. Bigby balanced on a beam to the far side of the attic. There he found a ladder he could pull down to reach ground level.

The ladder ended in a huge room. The walls were decorated with crates and there were isles of crates stacked onto each other. The warehouse was seemingly empty of people. He followed a corridor with several locked doors when he heard voices coming from an office. He sneaked closer and and put his ear to the closed door.

“Yes, yes, the children are quite healthy. If you come with me I can take you to their room.”

Footsteps were coming closer to the door. Bigby jumped back and looked frantically around for a hiding place. He dove behind a pile of crates just as the door opened. A dressed up redheaded woman escorted two guys in black suits through the corridor. Bigby followed them at a distance, not wanting to be noticed just yet. They stopped in front of another door and Medusa produced a key from her handbag. When she opened the door Bigby got a glimpse of a child before they walked inside and closed the door. He had to act soon now that he had found them. He had no idea if the two guys were mundies or fables. They had to be stopped either way. He looked around for something to use as a weapon. There was a coat rack with a fur coat, an overall and a pair of boots. He found a first aid kit on the wall. Why wasn't there anything he could use? A fire ax or a steel pipe? He started to feel anxious when his eyes caught something. The fire extinguisher! He unhooked it and took a stance at the side of the door with the fire extinguisher held above his head. 

First out were one of the men. He didn't even notice Bigby when the fire extinguisher knocked him out cold. The other guy was just behind and shouted. His hands flew into his pockets but before he could draw his gun Bigby pushed the tube into his face. Bright red blood spurted in every direction and he clutched his broken nose and whimpered. Bigby dealt another blow with it to his head and he was down as well, just as his partner. Medusa started to shout and the children joined in her screaming when they saw what happened. Bigby crashed into the room and hot a hold of Medusa. He pulled down the blinders from the window and used the rope to tie her up. She screamed again and when he had had just about enough and was going to slap her, she started to laugh hysterically.  
“Brutus! Nero! Hahahaa...” She scrunched up her face and growled “Kill him!”

The sound of fast feet made Bigby turn around. Before he knew what was happening one of Medusa's alligators had slammed its jaws around Bigby's calf. A loud howl escaped his lips and his eyes started to glow as Nero's teeth dug deep into his flesh, hitting bone. The turn was almost instantaneous and with newly found strength he grabbed the alligator's head and dug his claw into its left eye. The alligator opened its jaws to bite at his arm and as soon as Bigby was free he made a flip onto Nero's back. The alligator thrashed around to try and shake off the rider but he was hopelessly clumsy on land. Brutus jumped at Bigby and tried to bite off his mauled leg but Bigby was faster and jumped off in the nick off time. Brutus crashed into Nero and both alligators spun around to make a joint attack on Bigby.

Suddenly a large bang disrupted their fight. Nero had been hit in the head with a porcelain cat. Another hit to his back caused them all to turn around in the direction of the flying objects. Bigby's eyes locked with Jenna's in surprised recognition. The alligators were at a loss of who to attack next and their heads flickered in either direction, waiting for the other to make a decision so they could split up. The moment of confusion was all Bigby needed to grab the fire extinguisher and chuck it hard on Brutus' head. Nero was making his way to Jenna and Bigby followed in pursuit to stop him from eating her. He threw himself onto Nero's back and pressed his mouth shut with his hands. The strain of keeping the alligator in place was too much for him. He would loose his grip at any second. Just when the alligator's mouth flung up, Jenna rushed forward and stabbed the alligator in its right eye. The alligator hissed, now completely blinded. Bigby pulled out the knife stuck in its head where it stuck. He drove his claws down into the thick leather of its neck repeatedly until he hit the spine and the alligator stilled.

Medusa wailed and stared at them with big eyes as Bigby smashed Brutus' head once again with the fire extinguisher. Now both her pets were dead. Bigby was grateful that Jenna had once again stalked him. She had saved his life. He was also very impressed with her ferociousness. _How many women would have the guts to take on an alligator?_

Jenna shrieked and ran inside the room when she saw the children. She picked up her son and they both started to cry of relief. Bigby could finally relax now that they were safe and he turned back into his glamoured form. He took another wire and tied up the men that were still out cold. When he was satisfied with his work he turned to Medusa that was looking down on her own lap.

“What the fuck were you doing? Is this some kind of human trafficking business?”

Medusa looked up at him and smirked. ”Call it what you want! If I wouldn't provide this service another child would have died instead of the donor. Sometimes the life of one child can save many! I made a living of selling the organs and matching them up with recipients, so what! In the end, what difference does it make who gets a healthy heart and who dies.”

Bigby couldn't listen to her bullshit anymore and gave her a right hook straight in the kisser. _That shut the bitch up!_

He picked up Ezzy and they walked out of the warehouse. Bigby called the business office and Snow promised to send Bluebeard right away to pick up the crooks. Now he had enough evidence to put out an alert for Mr. Snoops. They took Jenna's car back to the Woodlands.

Jenna was quiet the entire trip and focused on the traffic. _There was just no freaking way she could NOT have seen what he had turned into during the fight_ When they parked neither of them stepped out of the car. Finally Bigby decided to break the silence.

“I think we need to talk.” 

Jenna didn't answer. She couldn't even look him in the face. She just stared at the cuff of his shirt. 

“Let's just go up and see my boss. We'll explain everything.” He opened the door and stepped out of the car. Jenna mimicked him and they let the kids out from the back seat.

...............................................

Snow took Jenna and Evan up to the 13th floor. There they were ushered into a room and a which put a sleeping and memory wipe spell on them. 

Snow was pretty upset about Jenna finding out about Bigby's wolf persona. The memory wipe spell wasn't cheap, but Bigby wasn't sure if he had been able to tackle the alligators himself, so in the end, everything had turned out as well as anyone could hope. The crooks were caught and almost all the children were recovered.

...............................................

Bigby took the elevator down to the foyer. When the doors opened a pair of familiar blue eyes greeted him.

“Nerissa!” Bigby was surprised to see her gain so soon.

“I couldn't wait to see you again, babe. Are you going somewhere?”

“No. Nowhere in particular. I think we can go up to my place if you'd like?”

“I like.” She stepped inside the elevator and when the doors started to close she grabbed his collar and kissed him.

**Goto [Chapter 22](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21070628/chapters/51122155) to see the flowchart**


	17. Love Is All That Matters

Bigby arrived at the shipping company's address and peeked inside the one window he could find. It was dark inside. _Perfect._ He wound his leather jacket over his fist and smashed the bundle through the glass. An alarm began to sound. He would have to work fast. Bigby used his boot to kick in the remaining shards protruding from the window lining and climbed inside. It was a small office and the door to the corridor was unlocked. He ran out and searched the cargo hall. Several boxes with Chinese junk were stored on the shelves. He could not find anything resembling the room in the magic mirror. 

_Fuck!_ He would have to abort the mission before the security company arrived. He climbed out the same window he had come in through, and rounded the corner of the next street right before he could see the security van speed past and park outside the office.

He still had the New Jersey address to check out, but he had wasted precious time coming here instead of going to the industrial location first.

...............................................

Bigby paid the cab driver and paced around the warehouse. The blinders of the few windows were all pulled down and he could not see if anyone was inside or not. At one of the building's sides he noticed a fire escape ladder. Bigby jumped and pulled himself up with ease. He climbed the ladder to the roof. The roof was just a cheap tar paper felt. He could easily make a hole in it if he found the right tool. He didn't need to though, because when he was looking for something long and hard, he noticed a ventilation shaft with a thin metal casing. He could easily rip off the grating on the air shaft and the duct was large enough to fit him if he pressed his arms to his sides.

Inside he could remove a metal sheet from the duct and jump out. He was in the inner ceiling. The beams were bare with only a thin plastic film separating the attic from the warehouse. The lack of insulation had to make the warehouse cold. Bigby balanced on a beam to the far side of the attic. There he found a ladder he could pull down to reach ground level.

The ladder ended in a huge room. The walls were decorated with crates and there were isles of crates stacked onto each other. The warehouse was seemingly empty of people. He followed a corridor with several locked doors. They were no match to kick in. He found an office that was basically empty and a bathroom. At the end of the corridor he found a room he recognized. It was the room from the magic mirror! But it was empty, except for a few empty bottles of soda and fast food boxes.

He had to give up and when he walked out from the building a familiar face greeted him. It was Jenna again, she just couldn't stop stalking him. He was happy to see her but with the news he had, then again he was not.

Back at the Woodlands Jenna refused to leave his side so he took her up to the business office and left her in the waiting room while he consulted the magic mirror.

“Mirror, mirror...eh, If you're not bizzy,  
Show me what happened to Evan and Ezzy!”

The mirror showed him what he was dreading. Evan and Ezzy were strapped to surgical tables and two 'surgeons' were operating on them. Their chests were completely split opened and their organs were taken out and put into cooling bags.

“FUCK! NOOO!” His screams alerted Snow and Jenna to the mirror which Bigby had collapsed in front of. Both women joined his screaming and Jenna rushed to the mirror and started to bang on the image. 

Bigby rose from the floor and the distress had turned him into a wolf again. He roared and started to trash the library. Books flew everywhere and Snow and Bufkin could only look appalled at the scene playing out in front of them.

Bluebeard and a couple of guards ran inside and they could eventually subdue Bigby. Jenna was lying on the floor in a heap crying and wailing. Her body was convulsing of grief.

Their display was suddenly interrupted by Nerissa. She had taken the elevator up and walked into the business office to find Bigby. When he saw her he calmed down a bit and stopped struggling.

“Let him go!” Nerissa ran to Bigby and wrapped her arms around him.

“What happened babe?” Her voice was full of concern and she almost started to cry herself without knowing what had happened. 

Bigby couldn't collect himself enough to answer her. 

Nerissa was distraught. She did the only thing she could think of; kiss him.

...............................................

They put out alerts on Medusa and Mr Snoops but as the weeks went by it became more and more evident that they had managed to get away. Not even the magic mirror could find them. Snow had to pay a substantial amount of money to have Jenna mind wiped so she wouldn't cause them any trouble. Snow was furious at Bigby and blamed him for botching the case. The only light in this catastrophe was Nerissa. Bigby had moved in with her temporarily to get out of dodge while he was suspended.

Honestly, without her he probably would have drank himself to death but with her, he felt as if he finally had found a place where he belonged.

**Goto [Chapter 22](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21070628/chapters/51122155) to see the flowchart**


	18. True Detective

Bigby paid the cab driver and paced around the warehouse. The blinders of the few windows were all pulled down and he could not see if anyone was inside or not. At one of the building's sides he noticed a fire escape ladder. Bigby jumped and pulled himself up with ease. He climbed the ladder to the roof. The roof was just a cheap tar paper felt. He could easily make a hole in it if he found the right tool. He didn't need to though, because when he was looking for something long and hard, he noticed a ventilation shaft with a thin metal casing. He could easily rip off the grating on the air shaft and the duct was large enough to fit him if he pressed his arms to his sides.

Inside he could remove a metal sheet from the duct and jump out. He was in the inner ceiling. The beams were bare with only a thin plastic film separating the attic from the warehouse. The lack of insulation had to make the warehouse cold. Bigby balanced on a beam to the far side of the attic. There he found a ladder he could pull down to reach ground level.

The ladder ended in a huge room. The walls were decorated with crates and there were isles of crates stacked onto each other. The warehouse was seemingly empty of people. He followed a corridor with several locked doors when he heard voices coming from an office. He sneaked closer and and put his ear to the closed door.

“Yes, yes, the children are quite healthy. If you come with me I can take you to their room.”

Footsteps were coming closer to the door. Bigby jumped back and looked frantically around for a hiding place. He dove behind a pile of crates just as the door opened. A dressed up redheaded woman escorted two guys in black suits through the corridor. Bigby followed them at a distance, not wanting to be noticed just yet. They stopped in front of another door and Medusa produced a key from her handbag. When she opened the door Bigby got a glimpse of a child before they walked inside and closed the door. He had to act soon now that he had found them. He had no idea if the two guys were mundies or fables. They had to be stopped either way. He looked around for something to use as a weapon. There was a coat rack with a fur coat, an overall and a pair of boots. He found a first aid kit on the wall. Why wasn't there anything he could use? A fire ax or a steel pipe? He started to feel anxious when his eyes caught something. The fire extinguisher! He unhooked it and took a stance at the side of the door with the fire extinguisher held above his head. 

First out were one of the men. He didn't even notice Bigby when the fire extinguisher knocked him out cold. The other guy was just behind and shouted. His hands flew into his pockets but before he could draw his gun Bigby pushed the tube into his face. Bright red blood spurted in every direction and he clutched his broken nose and whimpered. Bigby dealt another blow with it to his head and he was down as well, just as his partner. Medusa started to shout and the children joined in her screaming when they saw what happened. Bigby crashed into the room and hot a hold of Medusa. He pulled down the blinders from the window and used the rope to tie her up. She screamed again and when he had had just about enough and was going to slap her, she started to laugh hysterically.  
“Brutus! Nero! Hahahaa...” She scrunched up her face and growled “Kill him!”

The sound of fast feet made Bigby turn around. Before he knew what was happening one of Medusa's alligators had slammed its jaws around Bigby's calf. A loud howl escaped his lips and his eyes started to glow as Nero's teeth dug deep into his flesh, hitting bone. The turn was almost instantaneous and with newly found strength he grabbed the alligator's head and dug his claw into its left eye. The alligator opened its jaws to bite at his arm and as soon as Bigby was free he made a flip onto Nero's back. The alligator thrashed around to try and shake off the rider but he was hopelessly clumsy on land. Brutus jumped at Bigby and tried to bite off his mauled leg but Bigby was faster and jumped off in the nick off time. Brutus crashed into Nero and both alligators spun around to make a joint attack on Bigby.

Suddenly a large bang disrupted their fight. Nero had been hit in the head with a porcelain cat. Another hit to his back caused them all to turn around in the direction of the flying objects. Bigby's eyes locked with Jenna's in surprised recognition. The alligators were at a loss of who to attack next and their heads flickered in either direction, waiting for the other to make a decision so they could split up. The moment of confusion was all Bigby needed to grab the fire extinguisher and chuck it hard on Brutus' head. Nero was making his way to Jenna and Bigby followed in pursuit to stop him from eating her. He threw himself onto Nero's back and pressed his mouth shut with his hands. The strain of keeping the alligator in place was too much for him. He would loose his grip at any second. Just when the alligator's mouth flung up, Jenna rushed forward and stabbed the alligator in its right eye. The alligator hissed, now completely blinded. Bigby pulled out the knife stuck in its head where it stuck. He drove his claws down into the thick leather of its neck repeatedly until he hit the spine and the alligator stilled.

Medusa wailed and stared at them with big eyes as Bigby smashed Brutus' head once again with the fire extinguisher. Now both her pets were dead. Bigby was grateful that Jenna had once again stalked him. She had saved his life. He was also very impressed with her ferociousness. _How many women would have the guts to take on an alligator?_

Jenna shrieked and ran inside the room when she saw the children. She picked up her son and they both started to cry of relief. Bigby could finally relax now that they were safe and he turned back into his glamoured form. He took another wire and tied up the men that were still out cold. When he was satisfied with his work he turned to Medusa that was looking down on her own lap.

“What the fuck were you doing? Is this some kind of human trafficking business?”

Medusa looked up at him and smirked. ”Call it what you want! If I wouldn't provide this service another child would have died instead of the donor. Sometimes the life of one child can save many! I made a living of selling the organs and matching them up with recipients, so what! In the end, what difference does it make who gets a healthy heart and who dies.”

Bigby couldn't listen to her bullshit anymore and gave her a right hook straight in the kisser. _That shut the bitch up!_

He picked up Ezzy and Chad and they walked out of the warehouse. Bigby called the business office and Snow promised to send Bluebeard right away to pick up the crooks. Now he had enough evidence to put out an alert for Mr. Snoops. They took Jenna's car back to the Woodlands.

Jenna was quiet the entire trip and focused on the traffic. _There was just no freaking way she could NOT have seen what he had turned into during the fight_ When they parked neither of them stepped out of the car. Finally Bigby decided to break the silence.

“I think we need to talk.” 

Jenna didn't answer. She couldn't even look him in the face. She just stared at the cuff of his shirt. 

“Let's just go up and see my boss. We'll explain everything.” He opened the door and stepped out of the car. Jenna mimicked him and they let the kids out from the back seat.

...............................................

Jenna and the kids waited outside Snow's office while Bigby had a private talk with her after he and Jenna had explained what happened in the warehouse.

“Bigby, they are mundies, we need to make them forget!”

“Please Snow. Just give them a chance.” Bigby pleaded. “I need her. I need them both.” He looked at Jenna and Evan on the other side of the glass and smiled. Then he looked at Snow again. 

”I don't know her Bigby. But if you trust her I trust YOU to make the right decision. But it's your hide I will flog if we are compromised!” Snow folded her arms over her chest and gave Bigby a stern look.

Bigby nodded.

He left Ezzy and Chad with Snow and he, Jenna and Evan walked into the elevator.

Inside the elevator he couldn't help to give Jenna a passionate kiss. 

“Your place or mine?” he mumbled when they broke odd each other.

“Mine! My fridge is stocked with more than Huff 'n Puffs.” She smiled at him. The elevator doors binged and the tree of them walked out in the lobby, holding each others hands.

**Goto [Chapter 22](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21070628/chapters/51122155) to see the flowchart**


	19. When Mama's Happy...

Bigby arrived at the shipping company's address and peeked inside the one window he could find. It was dark inside. _Perfect._ He wound his leather jacket over his fist and smashed the bundle through the glass. An alarm began to sound. He would have to work fast. Bigby used his boot to kick in the remaining shards protruding from the window lining and climbed inside. It was a small office and the door to the corridor was unlocked. He ran out and searched the cargo hall. Several boxes with Chinese junk were stored on the shelves. He could not find anything resembling the room in the magic mirror. 

_Fuck!_ He would have to abort the mission before the security company arrived. He climbed out the same window he had come in through, and rounded the corner of the next street right before he could see the security van speed past and park outside the office.

He still had the New Jersey address to check out, but he had wasted precious time coming here instead of going to the industrial location first.

...............................................

Bigby paid the cab driver and paced around the warehouse. The blinders of the few windows were all pulled down and he could not see if anyone was inside or not. At one of the building's sides he noticed a fire escape ladder. Bigby jumped and pulled himself up with ease. He climbed the ladder to the roof. The roof was just a cheap tar paper felt. He could easily make a hole in it if he found the right tool. He didn't need to though, because when he was looking for something long and hard, he noticed a ventilation shaft with a thin metal casing. He could easily rip off the grating on the air shaft and the duct was large enough to fit him if he pressed his arms to his sides.

Inside he could remove a metal sheet from the duct and jump out. He was in the inner ceiling. The beams were bare with only a thin plastic film separating the attic from the warehouse. The lack of insulation had to make the warehouse cold. Bigby balanced on a beam to the far side of the attic. There he found a ladder he could pull down to reach ground level.

The ladder ended in a huge room. The walls were decorated with crates and there were isles of crates stacked onto each other. The warehouse was seemingly empty of people. He followed a corridor with several locked doors when he heard voices coming from an office. He sneaked closer and and put his ear to the closed door.

“Yes, yes, the children are quite healthy. If you come with me I can take you to their room.”

Footsteps were coming closer to the door. Bigby jumped back and looked frantically around for a hiding place. He dove behind a pile of crates just as the door opened. A dressed up redheaded woman escorted two guys in black suits through the corridor. Bigby followed them at a distance, not wanting to be noticed just yet. They stopped in front of another door and Medusa produced a key from her handbag. When she opened the door Bigby got a glimpse of a child before they walked inside and closed the door. He had to act soon now that he had found them. He had no idea if the two guys were mundies or fables. They had to be stopped either way. He looked around for something to use as a weapon. There was a coat rack with a fur coat, an overall and a pair of boots. He found a first aid kit on the wall. Why wasn't there anything he could use? A fire ax or a steel pipe? He started to feel anxious when his eyes caught something. The fire extinguisher! He unhooked it and took a stance at the side of the door with the fire extinguisher held above his head. 

First out were one of the men. He didn't even notice Bigby when the fire extinguisher knocked him out cold. The other guy was just behind and shouted. His hands flew into his pockets but before he could draw his gun Bigby pushed the tube into his face. Bright red blood spurted in every direction and he clutched his broken nose and whimpered. Bigby dealt another blow with it to his head and he was down as well, just as his partner. Medusa started to shout and the children joined in her screaming when they saw what happened. Bigby crashed into the room and hot a hold of Medusa. He pulled down the blinders from the window and used the rope to tie her up. She screamed again and when he had had just about enough and was going to slap her, she started to laugh hysterically.  
“Brutus! Nero! Hahahaa...” She scrunched up her face and growled “Kill him!”

The sound of fast feet made Bigby turn around. Before he knew what was happening one of Medusa's alligators had slammed its jaws around Bigby's calf. A loud howl escaped his lips and his eyes started to glow as Nero's teeth dug deep into his flesh, hitting bone. The turn was almost instantaneous and with newly found strength he grabbed the alligator's head and dug his claw into its left eye. The alligator opened its jaws to bite at his arm and as soon as Bigby was free he made a flip onto Nero's back. The alligator thrashed around to try and shake off the rider but he was hopelessly clumsy on land. Brutus jumped at Bigby and tried to bite off his mauled leg but Bigby was faster and jumped off in the nick off time. Brutus crashed into Nero and both alligators spun around to make a joint attack on Bigby.

Suddenly a large bang disrupted their fight. Nero had been hit in the head with a porcelain cat. Another hit to his back caused them all to turn around in the direction of the flying objects. Bigby's eyes locked with Jenna's in surprised recognition. The alligators were at a loss of who to attack next and their heads flickered in either direction, waiting for the other to make a decision so they could split up. The moment of confusion was all Bigby needed to grab the fire extinguisher and chuck it hard on Brutus' head. Nero was making his way to Jenna and Bigby followed in pursuit to stop him from eating her. He threw himself onto Nero's back and pressed his mouth shut with his hands. The strain of keeping the alligator in place was too much for him. He would loose his grip at any second. Just when the alligator's mouth flung up, Jenna rushed forward and stabbed the alligator in its right eye. The alligator hissed, now completely blinded. Bigby pulled out the knife stuck in its head where it stuck. He drove his claws down into the thick leather of its neck repeatedly until he hit the spine and the alligator stilled.

Medusa wailed and stared at them with big eyes as Bigby smashed Brutus' head once again with the fire extinguisher. Now both her pets were dead. Bigby was grateful that Jenna had once again stalked him. She had saved his life. He was also very impressed with her ferociousness. _How many women would have the guts to take on an alligator?_

Jenna shrieked and ran inside the room when she saw the children. She picked up her son and they both started to cry of relief. Bigby could finally relax now that they were safe and he turned back into his glamoured form. He took another wire and tied up the men that were still out cold. When he was satisfied with his work he turned to Medusa that was looking down on her own lap.

“What the fuck were you doing? Is this some kind of human trafficking business? And where's Chad!?”

Medusa looked up at him and smirked. ”So many questions! But to answer the last one, Chad saved the lives on two little girls. One with chronic heart disease and the other with a shriveled liver.”

“What the hell are you talking about?” Bigby didn't like where this was going.

“If I wouldn't provide this service another child would have died instead of the donor. Sometimes the life of one child can save many! I made a living of selling the organs and matching them up with recipients, so what! In the end, what difference does it make who gets a healthy heart and who dies.”

Bigby couldn't listen to her bullshit anymore and gave her a right hook straight in the kisser. _That shut the bitch up!_

He picked up Ezzy and they walked out of the warehouse. Bigby called the business office and Snow promised to send Bluebeard right away to pick up the crooks. Now he had enough evidence to put out an alert for Mr. Snoops. They took Jenna's car back to the Woodlands.

Jenna was quiet the entire trip and focused on the traffic. _There was just no freaking way she could NOT have seen what he had turned into during the fight_ When they parked neither of them stepped out of the car. Finally Bigby decided to break the silence.

“I think we need to talk.” 

Jenna didn't answer. She couldn't even look him in the face. She just stared at the cuff of his shirt. 

“Let's just go up and see my boss. We'll explain everything.” He opened the door and stepped out of the car. Jenna mimicked him and they let the kids out from the back seat.

...............................................

Jenna and the kids waited outside Snow's office while Bigby had a private talk with her after he and Jenna had explained what happened in the warehouse.

“Bigby, they are mundies, we need to make them forget!”

“Please Snow. Just give them a chance.” Bigby pleaded. “I need her. I need them both.” He looked at Jenna and Evan on the other side of the glass and smiled. Then he looked at Snow again. 

”I don't know her Bigby. But if you trust her I trust YOU to make the right decision. But it's your hide I will flog if we are compromised!” Snow folded her arms over her chest and gave Bigby a stern look.

Bigby nodded.

“And you have to tell Cindy about Chad.” Snow's eyebrows relaxed and the corners of her mouth dropped a bit.

“I know... Shit.” Bigby wasn't looking forward to seeing Cindy's face when he told her about Chad, but at least they caught the bitch that killed him.

He left Ezzy with Snow and he, Jenna and Evan walked into the elevator.

When the doors closed Bigby couldn't help to kiss Jenna. She snuggled up into his arms. When the elevator doors binged and they reached the lobby, all three were holding each others' hands. 

**Goto [Chapter 22](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21070628/chapters/51122155) to see the flowchart**


	20. The Lone Wolf

Bigby paid the cab driver and paced around the warehouse. The blinders of the few windows were all pulled down and he could not see if anyone was inside or not. At one of the building's sides he noticed a fire escape ladder. Bigby jumped and pulled himself up with ease. He climbed the ladder to the roof. The roof was just a cheap tar paper felt. He could easily make a hole in it if he found the right tool. He didn't need to though, because when he was looking for something long and hard, he noticed a ventilation shaft with a thin metal casing. He could easily rip off the grating on the air shaft and the duct was large enough to fit him if he pressed his arms to his sides.

Inside he could remove a metal sheet from the duct and jump out. He was in the inner ceiling. The beams were bare with only a thin plastic film separating the attic from the warehouse. The lack of insulation had to make the warehouse cold. Bigby balanced on a beam to the far side of the attic. There he found a ladder he could pull down to reach ground level.

The ladder ended in a huge room. The walls were decorated with crates and there were isles of crates stacked onto each other. The warehouse was seemingly empty of people. He followed a corridor with several locked doors when he heard voices coming from an office. He sneaked closer and and put his ear to the closed door.

“Yes, yes, the children are quite healthy. If you come with me I can take you to their room.”

Footsteps were coming closer to the door. Bigby jumped back and looked frantically around for a hiding place. He dove behind a pile of crates just as the door opened. A dressed up redheaded woman escorted two guys in black suits through the corridor. Bigby followed them at a distance, not wanting to be noticed just yet. They stopped in front of another door and Medusa produced a key from her handbag. When she opened the door Bigby got a glimpse of a child before they walked inside and closed the door. He had to act soon now that he had found them. He had no idea if the two guys were mundies or fables. They had to be stopped either way. He looked around for something to use as a weapon. There was a coat rack with a fur coat, an overall and a pair of boots. He found a first aid kit on the wall. Why wasn't there anything he could use? A fire ax or a steel pipe? He started to feel anxious when his eyes caught something. The fire extinguisher! He unhooked it and took a stance at the side of the door with the fire extinguisher held above his head. 

First out were one of the men. He didn't even notice Bigby when the fire extinguisher knocked him out cold. The other guy was just behind and shouted. His hands flew into his pockets but before he could draw his gun Bigby pushed the tube into his face. Bright red blood spurted in every direction and he clutched his broken nose and whimpered. Bigby dealt another blow with it to his head and he was down as well, just as his partner. Medusa started to shout and the children joined in her screaming when they saw what happened. Bigby crashed into the room and hot a hold of Medusa. He pulled down the blinders from the window and used the rope to tie her up. She screamed again and when he had had just about enough and was going to slap her, she started to laugh hysterically.  
“Brutus! Nero! Hahahaa...” She scrunched up her face and growled “Kill him!”

The sound of fast feet made Bigby turn around. Before he knew what was happening one of Medusa's alligators had slammed its jaws around Bigby's calf. A loud howl escaped his lips and his eyes started to glow as Nero's teeth dug deep into his flesh, hitting bone. The turn was almost instantaneous and with newly found strength he grabbed the alligator's head and dug his claw into its left eye. The alligator opened its jaws to bite at his arm and as soon as Bigby was free he made a flip onto Nero's back. The alligator thrashed around to try and shake off the rider but he was hopelessly clumsy on land. Brutus jumped at Bigby and tried to bite off his mauled leg but Bigby was faster and jumped off in the nick off time. Brutus crashed into Nero and both alligators spun around to make a joint attack on Bigby.

Suddenly a large bang disrupted their fight. Nero had been hit in the head with a porcelain cat. Another hit to his back caused them all to turn around in the direction of the flying objects. Bigby's eyes locked with Jenna's in surprised recognition. The alligators were at a loss of who to attack next and their heads flickered in either direction, waiting for the other to make a decision so they could split up. The moment of confusion was all Bigby needed to grab the fire extinguisher and chuck it hard on Brutus' head. Nero was making his way to Jenna and Bigby followed in pursuit to stop him from eating her. He threw himself onto Nero's back and pressed his mouth shut with his hands. The strain of keeping the alligator in place was too much for him. He would loose his grip at any second. Just when the alligator's mouth flung up, Jenna rushed forward and stabbed the alligator in its right eye. The alligator hissed, now completely blinded. Bigby pulled out the knife stuck in its head where it stuck. He drove his claws down into the thick leather of its neck repeatedly until he hit the spine and the alligator stilled.

Medusa wailed and stared at them with big eyes as Bigby smashed Brutus' head once again with the fire extinguisher. Now both her pets were dead. Bigby was grateful that Jenna had once again stalked him. She had saved his life. He was also very impressed with her ferociousness. _How many women would have the guts to take on an alligator?_

Jenna shrieked and ran inside the room when she saw the children. She picked up her son and they both started to cry of relief. Bigby could finally relax now that they were safe and he turned back into his glamoured form. He took another wire and tied up the men that were still out cold. When he was satisfied with his work he turned to Medusa that was looking down on her own lap.

“What the fuck were you doing? Is this some kind of human trafficking business?”

Medusa looked up at him and smirked. ”Call it what you want! If I wouldn't provide this service another child would have died instead of the donor. Sometimes the life of one child can save many! I made a living of selling the organs and matching them up with recipients, so what! In the end, what difference does it make who gets a healthy heart and who dies.”

Bigby couldn't listen to her bullshit anymore and gave her a right hook straight in the kisser. _That shut the bitch up!_

He picked up Ezzy and Chad and they walked out of the warehouse. Bigby called the business office and Snow promised to send Bluebeard right away to pick up the crooks. Now he had enough evidence to put out an alert for Mr. Snoops. They took Jenna's car back to the Woodlands.

Jenna was quiet the entire trip and focused on the traffic. _There was just no freaking way she could NOT have seen what he had turned into during the fight_ When they parked neither of them stepped out of the car. Finally Bigby decided to break the silence.

“I think we need to talk.” 

Jenna didn't answer. She couldn't even look him in the face. She just stared at the cuff of his shirt. 

“Let's just go up and see my boss. We'll explain everything.” He opened the door and stepped out of the car. Jenna mimicked him and they let the kids out from the back seat.

...............................................

Snow took Jenna and Evan up to the 13th floor. There they were ushered into a room and a which put a sleeping and memory wipe spell on them. 

Snow was pretty upset about Jenna finding out about Bigby's wolf persona. The memory wipe spell wasn't cheap, but Bigby wasn't sure if he had been able to tackle the alligators himself, so in the end, everything had turned out as well as anyone could hope. The crooks were caught and all the children were recovered.

...............................................

Bigby took the elevator down to the lobby. He was happy to be done with the investigation an up for some much needed down time. Perhaps it wasn't too late to go see what Nerissa wanted of him? He took a cab to the Pudding & Pie.

**Goto [Chapter 22](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21070628/chapters/51122155) to see the flowchart**


	21. Almost Perfect

Bigby arrived at the shipping company's address and peeked inside the one window he could find. It was dark inside. _Perfect._ He wound his leather jacket over his fist and smashed the bundle through the glass. An alarm began to sound. He would have to work fast. Bigby used his boot to kick in the remaining shards protruding from the window lining and climbed inside. It was a small office and the door to the corridor was unlocked. He ran out and searched the cargo hall. Several boxes with Chinese junk were stored on the shelves. He could not find anything resembling the room in the magic mirror. 

_Fuck!_ He would have to abort the mission before the security company arrived. He climbed out the same window he had come in through, and rounded the corner of the next street right before he could see the security van speed past and park outside the office.

He still had the New Jersey address to check out, but he had wasted precious time coming here instead of going to the industrial location first.

...............................................

Bigby paid the cab driver and paced around the warehouse. The blinders of the few windows were all pulled down and he could not see if anyone was inside or not. At one of the building's sides he noticed a fire escape ladder. Bigby jumped and pulled himself up with ease. He climbed the ladder to the roof. The roof was just a cheap tar paper felt. He could easily make a hole in it if he found the right tool. He didn't need to though, because when he was looking for something long and hard, he noticed a ventilation shaft with a thin metal casing. He could easily rip off the grating on the air shaft and the duct was large enough to fit him if he pressed his arms to his sides.

Inside he could remove a metal sheet from the duct and jump out. He was in the inner ceiling. The beams were bare with only a thin plastic film separating the attic from the warehouse. The lack of insulation had to make the warehouse cold. Bigby balanced on a beam to the far side of the attic. There he found a ladder he could pull down to reach ground level.

The ladder ended in a huge room. The walls were decorated with crates and there were isles of crates stacked onto each other. The warehouse was seemingly empty of people. He followed a corridor with several locked doors when he heard voices coming from an office. He sneaked closer and and put his ear to the closed door.

“Yes, yes, the children are quite healthy. If you come with me I can take you to their room.”

Footsteps were coming closer to the door. Bigby jumped back and looked frantically around for a hiding place. He dove behind a pile of crates just as the door opened. A dressed up redheaded woman escorted two guys in black suits through the corridor. Bigby followed them at a distance, not wanting to be noticed just yet. They stopped in front of another door and Medusa produced a key from her handbag. When she opened the door Bigby got a glimpse of a child before they walked inside and closed the door. He had to act soon now that he had found them. He had no idea if the two guys were mundies or fables. They had to be stopped either way. He looked around for something to use as a weapon. There was a coat rack with a fur coat, an overall and a pair of boots. He found a first aid kit on the wall. Why wasn't there anything he could use? A fire ax or a steel pipe? He started to feel anxious when his eyes caught something. The fire extinguisher! He unhooked it and took a stance at the side of the door with the fire extinguisher held above his head. 

First out were one of the men. He didn't even notice Bigby when the fire extinguisher knocked him out cold. The other guy was just behind and shouted. His hands flew into his pockets but before he could draw his gun Bigby pushed the tube into his face. Bright red blood spurted in every direction and he clutched his broken nose and whimpered. Bigby dealt another blow with it to his head and he was down as well, just as his partner. Medusa started to shout and the children joined in her screaming when they saw what happened. Bigby crashed into the room and hot a hold of Medusa. He pulled down the blinders from the window and used the rope to tie her up. She screamed again and when he had had just about enough and was going to slap her, she started to laugh hysterically.  
“Brutus! Nero! Hahahaa...” She scrunched up her face and growled “Kill him!”

The sound of fast feet made Bigby turn around. Before he knew what was happening one of Medusa's alligators had slammed its jaws around Bigby's calf. A loud howl escaped his lips and his eyes started to glow as Nero's teeth dug deep into his flesh, hitting bone. The turn was almost instantaneous and with newly found strength he grabbed the alligator's head and dug his claw into its left eye. The alligator opened its jaws to bite at his arm and as soon as Bigby was free he made a flip onto Nero's back. The alligator thrashed around to try and shake off the rider but he was hopelessly clumsy on land. Brutus jumped at Bigby and tried to bite off his mauled leg but Bigby was faster and jumped off in the nick off time. Brutus crashed into Nero and both alligators spun around to make a joint attack on Bigby.

Suddenly a large bang disrupted their fight. Nero had been hit in the head with a porcelain cat. Another hit to his back caused them all to turn around in the direction of the flying objects. Bigby's eyes locked with Jenna's in surprised recognition. The alligators were at a loss of who to attack next and their heads flickered in either direction, waiting for the other to make a decision so they could split up. The moment of confusion was all Bigby needed to grab the fire extinguisher and chuck it hard on Brutus' head. Nero was making his way to Jenna and Bigby followed in pursuit to stop him from eating her. He threw himself onto Nero's back and pressed his mouth shut with his hands. The strain of keeping the alligator in place was too much for him. He would loose his grip at any second. Just when the alligator's mouth flung up, Jenna rushed forward and stabbed the alligator in its right eye. The alligator hissed, now completely blinded. Bigby pulled out the knife stuck in its head where it stuck. He drove his claws down into the thick leather of its neck repeatedly until he hit the spine and the alligator stilled.

Medusa wailed and stared at them with big eyes as Bigby smashed Brutus' head once again with the fire extinguisher. Now both her pets were dead. Bigby was grateful that Jenna had once again stalked him. She had saved his life. He was also very impressed with her ferociousness. _How many women would have the guts to take on an alligator?_

Jenna shrieked and ran inside the room when she saw the children. She picked up her son and they both started to cry of relief. Bigby could finally relax now that they were safe and he turned back into his glamoured form. He took another wire and tied up the men that were still out cold. When he was satisfied with his work he turned to Medusa that was looking down on her own lap.

“What the fuck were you doing? Is this some kind of human trafficking business? And where's Chad!?”

Medusa looked up at him and smirked. ”So many questions! But to answer the last one, Chad saved the lives on two little girls. One with chronic heart disease and the other with a shriveled liver.”

“What the hell are you talking about?” Bigby didn't like where this was going.

“If I wouldn't provide this service another child would have died instead of the donor. Sometimes the life of one child can save many! I made a living of selling the organs and matching them up with recipients, so what! In the end, what difference does it make who gets a healthy heart and who dies.”

Bigby couldn't listen to her bullshit anymore and gave her a right hook straight in the kisser. _That shut the bitch up!_

He picked up Ezzy and they walked out of the warehouse. Bigby called the business office and Snow promised to send Bluebeard right away to pick up the crooks. Now he had enough evidence to put out an alert for Mr. Snoops. They took Jenna's car back to the Woodlands.

Jenna was quiet the entire trip and focused on the traffic. _There was just no freaking way she could NOT have seen what he had turned into during the fight_ When they parked neither of them stepped out of the car. Finally Bigby decided to break the silence.

“I think we need to talk.” 

Jenna didn't answer. She couldn't even look him in the face. She just stared at the cuff of his shirt. 

“Let's just go up and see my boss. We'll explain everything.” He opened the door and stepped out of the car. Jenna mimicked him and they let the kids out from the back seat.

...............................................

Snow took Jenna and Evan up to the 13th floor. There they were ushered into a room and a which put a sleeping and memory wipe spell on them. 

Snow was pretty upset about Jenna finding out about Bigby's wolf persona. The memory wipe spell wasn't cheap, but Bigby wasn't sure if he had been able to tackle the alligators himself, so in the end, he knew it could have been worse. The crooks were caught and almost all the children were recovered.

...............................................

Bigby took the elevator down to the lobby. He was happy to be done with the investigation an up for some much needed down time. Perhaps it wasn't too late to go see what Nerissa wanted of him? He took a cab to the Pudding & Pie.

**Goto [Chapter 22](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21070628/chapters/51122155) to see the flowchart**


	22. I Promised a Chart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you made it this far, I'd love to know what ending you got. Please tell me in the comments :-)


End file.
